


Strike The Heart

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Ali is a bitch, Boys In Love, Bullying, Cobra Kai - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Relationship, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Karate Kid - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teen Romance, blowjob, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: Archenemies Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence are paired off for a History project, which spells trouble...or not? [[LawRusso shipping.]]





	1. Chapter One: The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Long ass AN Intro:  
This fanfic starts sometime between after the beach scene and just before Halloween Dance. Daniel was trying to avoid Johnny and the Cobras in between then and now, but was always caught and constantly beating up Daniel. I will be switching POV’s from Daniel to Johnny and back sometimes. The idea of Mr. Harris’s project came from Roswell’s episode “285 South”. 
> 
> I have altered certain things to set Daniel and Johnny on a different path:
> 
> * Daniel, Johnny, the Cobra Kai boys, Freddy & Ali are all in the same History class with Mr. Harris
> 
> * Daniel is on the soccer team with Johnny and the Cobras since he did not pick a fight with Bobby when Bobby tripped Daniel on Johnny’s orders at the tryout. Daniel just glared at him and ignored him.
> 
> * The Halloween Dance is slightly AU, (but outcome is still same as movieverse) which you will find out when it comes up. *hint* Johnny won’t be the provoked one *hint*
> 
> * The Miyagi-Kreese confrontation at the Dojo the morning after the Halloween Dance ends differently. 
> 
> * There is no Karate Championship, but Miyagi will still take Daniel on as a student later on.
> 
> *Daniel is 16 whilst Johnny is 17 (turning 18 in later chapters) and the other Cobra Kai’s are at a various ages of 16-18. In addition, Daniel, Johnny, The 3 other Cobra Kais, Freddy and Ali are seniors.
> 
> Just for this fanfic, I made up the three Cobra Kai members without surnames with ones such as:
> 
> * Dutch’s surname as “Dutchinson” (therefore “Dutch” as a nickname)  
* Tommy’s as “King”  
* Jimmy’s as “Kirkland”. 
> 
> I was inspired by gloryblastit’s Daniel/Johnny slash fanfic “You’re Pretty” on Fanfiction.net and this fanfic is crossposted on here and on FFNet (and when I get around to it, I will also cross-post on my LJ as well)  
  
Title: Strike To The Heart  
Author: PurpleOrchid85  
Rating: M (?)  
Fandom: Karate Kid  
Pairing: Daniel/Johnny (Slash)  
Spoilers: Pre-Halloween Dance in Karate Kid  
Summary: Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence are paired off for a History project, which spells trouble...or not?
> 
> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I tapped my pen against my desk, bored by Mr. Harris’s boring tirade on the Indians. I shifted, and then winced as I felt a jolt of pain from my stomach, reminding me of yesterday’s beating from Johnny Lawrence, the undisputed King of West Valley High, the leader of the Cobra Kais and my sworn enemy. I had been on Johnny’s radar since I tried to intervene on Ali Mills, Johnny’s ex girlfriend’s behalf over a broken radio and ever since then Johnny, Bobby, Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy had bullied me.  
Mr. Harris stood in front of the class and said “Now, there is a new assignment.” Everyone amongst me groaned at the idea of doing an assignment. Mr. Harris rapped on his desk, commanding the class’s attention, and then continued “Everybody has their secrets. There isn't a person alive today who's what they appear to be. Exposing these secrets is the job of the...historian. Even the most normal of us has extraordinary qualities just waiting to be uncovered. For tonight's assignment, I've paired you together. It is your job as...historians, to find out as much as you can about your partner by asking these specific questions and then writing up an oral history report for tomorrow. And nobody is allowed to switch partners. You will be assigned to the partner I assign you and nobody else. Don’t bother asking for switches.”  
The teacher ignored the annoyed grumbling that came from the students. He passed out sheets of paper with biographical questions for the class.  
Ali Mills, once glancing at her sheet of biographical questions put her hand up and asked “Uh, excuse me, Mr. Harris, but these questions are kind of personal, don't you think?”  
Mr. Harris replied “Exactly, Miss Mills. Personal is the goal of the professional biographer. And who knows? You just might make a new friend.” Ali rolled her eyes in response, then Mr. Harris announced “Alright, so the partners are as follows: Brown with Dutchinson, Bishop with Mills, Fernandez with Robertson, Kirkland with King, Lawrence with LaRusso…” the teacher continued to list names, pairing everyone off.

I froze, with fear, upon hearing the pairing with foreboding doom and then turned my head sideways and saw Johnny Lawrence glaring at me from across the room.  
Turning around, and still feeling the heat of Johnny’s glare on my neck, I sighed and slouched down in my seat muttering to myself sourly “Could this day get possibly get any worse?”  
As the bell rang, I rushed out of class trying to avoid Johnny. I hurriedly ran towards my locker, spun the combination, opened and dumped my books and pulled the books I needed for next period. Suddenly, the locker door slammed shut, and I jumped backwards and swore loud and viciously as I dropped the books at on my feet as the locker door narrowly missed my head.  
An angry Johnny Lawrence stood where my locker door was, with Bobby, Dutch and Tommy backing him up as usual. The blonde Cobra Kai leader glared his steely blue eyes at me; arms folded across his chest and towering over me, his commanding presence showing his power over me. I shifted uncomfortably then Johnny sneeringly said “Twerp, I’ll meet you at your place after I finish my karate training today, and we’ll get started on some of these questions. Get to know each other a little.” and then he shoved me against the locker as he stomped away, with the other Cobra Kai boys laughing at my misfortune while Johnny ignored me groaning in pain against my locker since my back had violently hit the metal of my locker. 

As I heard Johnny shout angrily at the other Cobra Kai boys to hurry up, I pulled myself up and I sighed and rested my forehead against my locker, and muttered to myself “What the hell are you doing, LaRusso?”


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting & Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny get together to do the assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

After my karate training, I headed straight to LaRusso’s apartment. I quickly parked my motorcycle in the parking spot in front of the South Seas Apartments, where I knew LaRusso lived. I charmed the receptionist to give me the LaRusso’s apartment number. As I knocked on door twenty and pasted upon a pleasant smile in case the twerp’s mother was home. 

The door was answered by a brown haired woman dressed in a waitress uniform. I instantly knew she was LaRusso’s mother, since LaRusso shared her hair. I charmed Mrs LaRusso, putting on my cultured “Hills” manners: “Hi Mrs LaRusso. I'm John Lawrence, a fellow classmate of Daniel’s from school. We’re supposed to work on an oral History assignment that’s due tomorrow.” I gave her a charming grin.  
Mrs LaRusso smiles at me and said, “That’s nice. Come on in.” She turned and shouts towards the back “Daniel! Your friend from school is here!” she turned back to me and apologised “Sorry, but I’m running late to work, but it is nice to meet you.”

After Mrs LaRusso left, I instantly dropped my charming countenance, and I looked around Daniel’s apartment with a sneer on my face. The apartment was sparse, with few photos and belongings.  
I heard a rustling sound and turned to find LaRusso in a towel, looking at me with a horrified look upon his face.  
As I bathed in his horrified presence, I simply smirked and said “No welcome? Tut tut no manners, LaRusso.”  
LaRusso fled to his room while I laughed.

After LaRusso obviously got dressed, we sat living room, exchanging glares, until LaRusso demanded that we start working on the assignment to get it over and done quickly. I rolled my eyes at LaRusso’s obvious statement.

We tensely exchanged questions and answers. I discovered the fact that LaRusso is a dreadful liar since I was amused to see his eartips turn red during the question whether if he ever had been in love, which he had lied to. I knew straightaway that he probably thought that Ali was his true love. I glared furiously at him, my anger over the Ali situation rising up again.  
During answering one of my questions, LaRusso was surprised that his mom came home.  
“You’re home early.” Daniel said, stating the obvious as I rolled my eyes at his obtuseness. 

Mrs LaRusso said, “One of the waitresses came in to cover the rest of my shift.” Then she said with a kind smile to me “Oh, would you like to stay for dinner John?”  
I had noticed LaRusso mouthing confusingly to himself “John?” and I smirked at him.

As I turned back to Mrs LaRusso, I gave her my charming smile and said “I would love to, Mrs LaRusso.” While I ignored LaRusso’s panicked shaking head. Mrs LaRusso laughs and said, “Call me Lucille, John.”   
I smirked at LaRusso’s horrified expression.

As I continued the facade of the charming appearance which had won over his mother I was both pleased and victorious as I could see that my presence tortured LaRusso throughout dinner with both of them. 

“So how did you meet Daniel?” Mrs LaRusso asked as she passed the salad bowl over to me. As I put some salad with my lasagne, I easily answered her question “I met Daniel on the beach, Freddy Fernandez introduced me to him.” I caught Daniel glaring at me as I said this and I shot him a triumphant smirk. 

“So John, do you play any sports?” she questioned me. I shrugged and said, “I do karate at the Cobra Kai Dojo on Tuesdays, and I’m on the soccer team with Daniel at school on Fridays.” At that, a surprised Mrs LaRusso revealed unwittingly “Daniel has learned a few lessons back at the Y in Newark, which gives you two another sport in common with each other.”   
“Ma!” Daniel complained, resistant to having his mother reveal everything about him at the dinner table. I glanced between the two, as Daniel had a stubborn expression upon his face while Mrs LaRusso explained “I was just being friendly, Daniel.”   
I noticed LaRusso scowling down at his dinner knowing his mother was right.

Once we all finished dinner, Mrs LaRusso offered, “John would you like dessert?”   
"I'm sorry, Ms. LaRusso, but I've really got to be going," I apologized, still in the role of John the cultured and good-mannered boy. Mrs LaRusso smiled at me, while in my peripheral view, I saw Daniel glare at me. As she repeated again that how nice it had been meeting one of Daniel’s school friends. 

As Mrs LaRusso carried the dishes into the kitchen, leaving me with LaRusso glaring at me arms folded across his chest. Since Mrs LaRusso was still in earshot, I said, "Daniel, I'll see you at school tomorrow,” and I made sure the statement sounded threatening. I saw Daniel flinch slightly, his eyes showing a flicker of fear. I smiled viciously at him.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Daniel said, his voice nervous, and he cleared his throat as he watched me leave.

As I left South Seas Apartment behind me, I rummaged through my pockets for my walkman put the headphones on and pressed play. I kick-started the motorbike and peeled off as Styx’s “Best Of Times” blasted into my ears.


	3. Chapter Three: The Interesting Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: I want to be specific: the last time the Cobra Kais picked on Daniel (the gang-up mentioned in first chapter) was when Johnny demanded Daniel to stay away from Ali, which will be significant in this chapter.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

It was the next day, and I was back in my history class, but this time, I was on edge instead of perpetually bored. It was today that I had to present my interview results as an oral report as well as returning Mr. Harris the question sheet back so he could make a comparison with the oral report with the answers provided.  
After Freddy Fernandez finished giving his oral report with “Jerry reckons that he wants to be a fire-fighter one day.” The class clapped politely, some tediously. 

Mr. Harris looked down at his attendance list and randomly chose the next pair. “Mr. LaRusso come up and give your oral report. Mr Lawrence, you’re going next.” The teacher warned the rich, sneering blonde boy across the room from me.  
After giving Mr. Harris the question sheet back, I stood in front of the class. Suddenly, I was overcome with a hot flash, and slight light-headiness and my breathing sped up. I absolutely hated public speaking, but I closed my eyes and ignored everything, calming myself down. Once I opened his eyes, I began “My subject of interview was Johnny Lawrence. I discovered that Johnny’s favourite ice-cream was chocolate, his best-friends in the world are Bobby and Dutch, his hero is Joe Lewis the kick boxer and his favourite subject in school is autoshop...” As I nervously rambled on with the answers from the question sheet, I couldn’t resist glancing in Johnny’s direction to check upon his reaction, but his expression was blank, giving no measure to what my archenemy was thinking or feeling.

Once I finished, the class applauded with the exception of Johnny and the Cobra Kais. Mr Harris said “Thank you, Mr. LaRusso. Now, Mr Lawrence, it is your turn for your oral report.” 

Johnny got up from his desk and stalked over towards me and the history teacher. As I headed towards my desk, my arm accidentally brushed with Johnny’s as we passed each other and I flinched. Johnny just gave me a pinning short glare as he swung past me. After Johnny presented Mr. Harris with a crumpled question sheet, the rich blonde-haired teen stood in front of the class, and began in a dismissive, bored tone “LaRusso was my subject of interview. I discovered the twerp’s favourite ice-cream is boring vanilla, Uncle Louie is his favourite relative, his worst subject is geometry, his favourite book is Lord of the Flies by William Golding and his favourite animal is a German Shepherd...” Johnny rattled off my answers while subtly insulting me at the same time. I sighed and slouched down in my seat, resigning to the fact that Johnny Lawrence still would inflict any form of torture on me whether if it was his fists or psychologically abuse me with his subtle insulting words with sadistic pleasure.

When Johnny finished and the class burst into raucous applause and I watched Johnny bask in the admiring applause with a triumphant smile upon his face, I had the urge to punch his face yet again, but realised he’d catch the punch and punish me doubly worse. I snapped out of my gloomy thoughts as the bell rang for lunch, which threw the room into chaos, with students scraping chairs back, with few clattering to the floor, and students jostling their way out of the room. I stayed where I was as the room quickly cleared out, then slowly stood up and patiently packed my books and pencil case into my blue backpack and zipped it up, swung it over my shoulder and headed out of the classroom. As I exited the room, I found Ali waiting for me. Surprised, I took a step back, but a pleased smile found the way upon my face.

Ali said “Daniel, you did a great job today!” she smiled her gorgeous smile at me, tilting her head flirtiously. I instantly caught sight of Johnny leaning against his locker, his hateful glare drilling into me and my smile faded. I quickly made up a lame excuse to Ali and fled towards the Men’s. I needed to think. I had to decide Ali was worth being continually beaten up and suffering Johnny’s mercurial rage and jealousy.

I entered a cubicle and locked the door, put down the toilet lid and sat down. I buried my hands in my head and bemoaned to myself “What have you gotten yourself into LaRusso?” I tried to sort out my chaotic thoughts, but a vicious kick at my cubicle’s door cut my thoughts off. I instantly knew that kick was from Johnny.  
“Come out, twerp!” Johnny angrily demanded for me to come out. I hesitantly thought of staying here, but Johnny knew what I was thinking, snarled out “Get out here, or I’ll get the boys.” I closed my eyes and groaned. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m coming out.” I appeased my archenemy. Once I exited, Johnny was already on me, grabbing at my shirt and slamming my back against the wall behind me. I groaned in excruciating pain as the wall hit the exact bruise on his back from yesterday’s locker slam. I stumbled, but the force of Johnny’s physical strength had held me up. I was forced to stare into Johnny’s mercurial blue eyes, as he demanded me “What the hell did I tell you the last time?” I hesitantly stilled, unsure what he was on about but Johnny, impatient for an answer from me, slammed me against the wall again. I groaned again, and then simultaneously realising the answer as I quickly said “Okay! Okay! You told me to stay away from Ali.”  
“Bingo, LaRusso.” Johnny said triumphantly yet still furious.

At that exact time, the door opened and a bespectacled nerdy freshman entered and froze on the spot at the sight of the two boys there, and Johnny’s dominating position in front of me.  
“Get the hell out!” Johnny snarled. Daniel winced at both the magnitude of Johnny’s rage and the freshman’s predicament. The freshman nervously squeaked then obeyed the blonde-haired teen’s demand and scrammed, the door slamming behind his exit.

With no distractions, Johnny focused back onto me, it dawned upon me that he had his fists still in my shirt the whole exchange. I shifted uneasily, but the fists had tightened even further. I shook my head, focusing back upon the subject of the heated discussion we were having before the freshman interrupted. I retorted, “It wasn’t my fault. She approached me, not the other way around.” 

Johnny snarled.

Oops. It was the wrong thing to say. 

“Goddamit, LaRusso!” he shouted. I flinched. I was praying that that freshman had gone and told a teacher or anybody outside would hear Johnny’s temper tantrum and would come and investigate. But then I realised it would not turn out a positive situation if a teacher tried to intervene. Obviously, nothing would come in between the subject of the fury or the furious person. I realised instantly it was up to me to try to placate Johnny before the situation became even more disastrous.

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have intervened when you were talking to Ali that day at the beach. But I was just being a concerned citizen-” I tried to explain.

“Just shut up LaRusso!” Johnny let go of me suddenly, then spun and kicked one of the cubicle doors again. He spun back to me, rage influencing his motions; he grabbed my face in his hands and roughly kissed me. I struggled, trying to push him away, but his captive hold tightened, his kiss once spurred by anger changed to hard yet passionate.

My struggles quieted as I sank into the kiss we shared, my own hands wreathing in Johnny’s hair, holding him closer. As the kiss went on and increased in potency, the two of us could not get enough of each other.

Suddenly, I was shoved away against the wall. Johnny spun and stomped out, slamming the door on his way out.

Confused and dazed, I slid down the wall, staring at the closed door.


	4. Chapter Four: Indecision & Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

I kissed LaRusso?

It was stupid to do it, but the kiss with LaRusso, it was like electricity and fireworks mixed into one fuelled kiss. Compared with the experience of Ali’s so subtle and soft kisses, the kiss he just had felt different. I felt like the world rightened itself when kissing LaRusso.

But it shouldn’t feel so good. He shouldn’t be thinking about returning and grabbing LaRusso and kissing him again.

He liked girls.

Right?

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

Damn. What a kiss.

He had experienced the soft, delicate kisses of girls, but once Johnny Lawrence had kissed him, it felt...explosive. It was as if every cell in my body felt the same cell in his and started heating up. Afterwards, I was looking at the world with new eyes. Particularly at Johnny Lawrence.

But it shouldn’t feel so good. He should not be thinking about kissing him again. Should not be thinking how good Johnny’s strong lips had felt moving against his own. Should not be thinking about how good the blonde hair felt as he threaded his hands through Johnny’s hair. Should NOT be thinking how wonderful the feeling of Johnny’s tall and strong body contrasted with his slender frame.

As he walked on the beach, he wondered why the world had conspired against him to give him something that would confuse him, alter his perceptions with the world.

He had liked Ali, and other girls before her, but he questioned himself if that was honestly the truth.


	5. Chapter Five: The Halloween Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: This is where it goes AU. Johnny does not attend the dance, since he is struggling with the aftermath of the kiss he shared with Daniel. Therefore, Dutch will be taking over Johnny’s bully status.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

It was Halloween. In the last few weeks, I was acting like a wary dog, aware of Johnny’s presence and the fear of retribution. However, I had noticed that Johnny himself was acting odd, being withdrawn and barely paying attention to his classes, so it was Dutch who stepped up and picked up the mantle as the vicious psychotic jackass of West Valley High. Fortunately, so far it was just heated exchanges of insults both Bobby and Tommy chiming with their idiotic insults or parroting Dutch’s words. I imagine that once Dutch once provoked would hash out a punishment, but I am certain it would not have the same abusive magnitude or psychological effect as Johnny’s.

Ali had been pursuing me ever since that moment outside Mr. Harris’s room. She was trying to corner me to either flirt with me or encourage me to talk to her. I was lucky to be able to evade her with either made-up excuses or ducking into the library or even to the Men’s. During all these escapade moments, I could feel Johnny’s heated stare upon me, watching me.

That was all he would do to me lately: watch me from a distance. I reckon he was not ready for another confrontation with me in case it possibly took a passionate turn.

So here I was; sitting on the workbench in Mr. Miyagi’s workroom, drinking my cola and watching him light the pumpkin Jack-O-Lanterns he designed.  
The Okinawan janitor commented, “I passed the school, big doings.”  
I gave him a non-committal shrug. “There’s a Halloween dance tonight.”  
He asked me if I was going, but I sarcastically said “Yeah, if I was the Invisible Man.”  
I could see Mr. Miyagi pondered the possibility.

Later, as I stepped into the gymnasium of West Valley High, I felt both embarrassed yet safe in my costume as a shower.  
As I wove through the pulsating, dancing crowd, a hand holding a flower stuck through the curtain and Ali’s voice mockingly said “Help! My flower needs water!”

As the curtain opened and Ali stepped in, wearing an Ice Queen costume, I instantly realised that any attraction towards her had faded, with no thanks to Johnny. Either his psychological and physical abuse was working, or his kiss had influenced my hormones.

I smiled tensely at her and said “Hey.”

Ali turned her pert face up to me and flirtatiously said, “I was looking all over for you. It’s good that you’ve come out of hiding.”  
I gave her a short nod.

I was searching for a way to detangle myself from this awkward conversation, outside the curtain of my costume, I saw a giant chicken flopping around with a basket of eggs showing off with a crowd of costumed students around him. “This chicken is crazy!” Ali giggled as she caught the sight. The chicken fixed his eyes on my costume and removed an egg from his basket and begun to race towards me, clucking and flapping exhurbantly. When the crazy chicken leaped high into the air, he pelted the egg towards my head. Once the egg splattered on my head, Ali laughed at the sight, while the chicken crowed. I forced a smile of amusement as the egg dropped down my forehead.

After I made my excuses to Ali, I entered to the Men’s. I whipped open the curtain surrounding me and began to pick at the broken shells and wiping the excess of yolk away. It was when I heard a familiar voice I knew very well...

“You ready?” Bobby Brown yelled into a cubicle.  
“In a minute.” Dutch answered. Bobby responded, “I’ll get the others.” When Bobby left, I looked under the stall at one pair of legs. I climbed upon the sink and peered over the top of the toilet to discover Dutch seated, rolling some joints, headphones on, listening to blasting music. I was ready to flee until I caught sight of the hose. A light bulb goes off in my head. I could payback some karma to Dutch...

I do not waste a second; I ran the hose over a light fixture so that the nozzle aimed at Dutch’s head turned on the water and ran out. Only to run into Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy.

At that exact moment, we instantly hear Dutch swear loudly “FUCK!” I quickly broke loose and scrammed out of the gym. A moment later Dutch exits the Men’s furious and soaking wet. The Cobras instantly chase me. I ran past a confused Ali. I was about to explain when I saw the Cobras lay their sights on me. I squeaked and fled. In my peripheral sight, I grinned as I saw Ali quickly trip Dutch and the others topple over him, giving me more precious seconds to escape from the clutches of the Cobras.

After shedding my costume in bits and pieces, I ran across the street. I winced when the cars screeched to a halt, rear-ending each other as the Cobras come rushing out.

As I ran, I quickly was becoming winded and tired. I ran across a weeded lot. I instantly recognised the surroundings, since the end is a chain link fence and beyond the fence is home and safety. With a spurt of adrenaline, and ignoring the winded feeling, I reached the fence and began to scrabble and climb up. My hand grasped the top as I struggled to pull myself over, but I was grabbed and dragged down by Dutch. The others catch up, breathing hard, their skeleton faces obscured in shadow. They all surround me I tried to struggle out of Dutch’s hold but it was futile.

Furiously, Dutch said “You couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you, you little twerp. No, you had to push it. Well, now you're going to pay!” Dutch, soaking wet and furious lifted me by my collar and pushed me towards the other Cobras, and they each all pushed me around and in between endured vicious kicking techniques from Dutch. Woozily, I collapsed onto the ground in extreme pain and praying it was over already.

Dutch demanded the other Cobras “Get him up.”  
Jimmy had noticed how weak I was and hesitated and answered “Come on man, he’s had it.”  
Dutch; in a robot-like voice chanted “A man faces you, he is your enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy. Get him up.”

As I felt Bobby and Tommy propped my almost unconscious body, I fearfully watched Dutch’s lethal sidekick unfolding in slow motion, aimed for my head. Too weak to move, I waited for the inevitable impact, when out of nowhere a figure leaped the fence, pushing me to the ground. Dutch’s foot hit the fence a second later with such force a slat cracked where my head was.  
I woozily watched as a small lithe figure, obscured by shadows, posed apposite the Cobras in a low cat-like stance. The first three Cobras attack. In a moment, they are on the ground, writhing in pain as the anonymous defender lashed out with punches and kicks. Dutch, the last one left standing charges furiously. The mystery figure flips him over and karate-chops him. Dutch crumbled to the ground face down and moaning. My vision faded to black.

As I came to, my vision cleared. He looked around at the familiar setting. A repugnant smell caught my nose. I removed the offensive compress from my head when Mr. Miyagi appeared.  
“Leave on.” The Okinawan janitor said, firmly slapping the compress on my head.  
“It stinks.” I complained.  
Mr. Miyagi explained, “Smells bad. Heal good.”  
As Mr. Miyagi tends to my wounds, I looked around the room.  
“Where’s the other guy?”  
Mr. Miyagi blinked. I concluded that he was my rescuer.  
“You?”  
Mr. Miyagi bowed and smiled at me.

After an heated discussion about why I would want to learn karate, and I sarcastically stating that I would set the teacher straight, when it was revealed the Cobras’ Karate was misguided by the teacher’s teachings. I quickly explained that If I actually confronted Sensei Kreese, Dutch or the other Cobra Kai students would pulverize me. I persuaded Mr. Miyagi to come with me for support. After an angry exclamation from me, Mr. Miyagi reluctantly agreed.


	6. Chapter Six: The Cobra Kai Dojo & A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: Johnny pulled a “Ferris” to avoid attending his Karate lesson, so he was not there when Daniel & Mr Miyagi turn up at the dojo. Freddy knows Johnny’s address because he has attended the infamous wild parties Johnny always held at the Lawrence residence.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

It was the next day, and Mr. Miyagi and I entered the Cobra Kai dojo, as we took our seats we watched Sensei Kreese prowl the ranks, barking his orders. I frowned, noticing Johnny’s absence. He obviously was Kreese’s favourite student, therefore he should have been there but he was not.  
“Combat.” Barked Kreese. The class rushed to don hand and foot protectors. Mr. Kreese prowled around inspecting the students’ stances. Dutch’s eye, which is suitably blackened, caught sight of Mr. Miyagi and me. As Kreese reached Dutch, Kreese barked, “What’s the problem Mr. Dutchinson?” Dutch leaned forwards and whispered something inaudible, but I knew it involved me.  
I shifted uncomfortably and said to the Okinawan janitor, “Forget this. Let’s go.”  
Mr. Miyagi raised a hand and said, “Wait.” As he saw Kreese and Dutch approach us.

He paused before Miyagi, towering over him, glowering. Kreese spoke “I understand you jumped on my student last night.”  
Mr. Miyagi said in a matter of fact tone “Think facts mixed up.”  
Kreese retorted “You calling my boy a liar?”  
Mr Miyagi said in a calm tone “Not calling no one nothing.”  
Kreese, suspicious asked “What you here for, old man?”  
Mr. Miyagi replied “Ask leave boy alone.”  
Kreese smirked and said, “What’s the matter? He can’t take care of his own problems?”  
Mr Miyagi said “One to one problem yes. Four to one problem, too much ask anyone.”  
In a smug tone, Kreese said, “That’s what bothering you? The odds? We can fix that. Feel like matching, Mr. Dutchinson?”  
Dutch said “Anytime, sensei!”

Kreese looked at me, ands spoke to another student “Get him a gi.” He turned back to Mr. Miyagi and said “Better?”  
“No.” Mr. Miyagi replied.  
When the student returned with a spare gi, he thrust it onto my chest and impatiently said to me “Now let’s get on with it.”  
Mr. Miyagi took the gi from me and put it neatly on the chair. He motioned for me to follow him.   
Kreese and the Cobra Kais stood still, dumbstruck as we left the dojo.

I was uneasy with that result. “What am I going to do? I just know that they’re going to give me some payback one way or another.” Mr. Miyagi shrugged.  
I came up with an idea. I instantly spied Freddy at the store up the street. I quickly said to Mr. Miyagi “Just a minute...” I went up to Freddy, culled him from his friends and asked him a quick question. Luckily, Freddy gave me the answer I needed. I went back to Mr. Miyagi.  
“Can you drop me somewhere?” I asked him.  
Miyagi replied “Hai.” 

I quickly gave him an address and told him just to drop me around the corner, and that I could call Mom to pick me up later.

After Mr. Miyagi dropped me off, I walked up the street scanning the house numbers and I easily found one of the large, luxurious houses in the Hills that I needed to visit and strode up the door. I rang the doorbell.  
The door opened, revealing a sulky looking Johnny Lawrence. Once upon seeing me Johnny straightened up, expression thunderous. Quick as a Cobra, one hand reaching and grabbing me and pulling me inside and thrust upon the already closed front door.  
“What the hell are you doing here, LaRusso?” Johnny demanded.  
Then he noticed my fresh bruises. He looked taken aback.  
“Dutch and the others.” I answered his unasked question.

“Who was at the door, John?” a female voice queried. Panicked, Johnny quickly put his hand over my mouth, and then shouted back in a surly tone “Just some annoying salesmen, Ma! I already sent them on their way.”  
As Johnny’s mother replied “Okay.” Johnny took his hand off my mouth, grabbed my shirt, and dragged me upstairs. Surprised, I did not resist him.

We approached a wooden door with a poster with Joe Lewis in a karate pose, and I realised that Johnny was allowing me into his bedroom!

We entered in a bedroom what seemed to be the quintessential rich teenager boy. Johnny let my shirt go, went over and smacked play on his expensive looking stereo. As Led Zeppelin began to blare out of it, I scanned the bedroom curiously, wanting to see what the inner sanctum of Johnny Lawrence offered. There was a shelf full of memorabilia and touristy collectibles, empty bottles of Rum and Jack Daniels, another shelf full with Karate and soccer ribbons and trophies, a soccer ball abandoned in one corner, a expensive looking TV in front of a king sized bed, a study desk with a funky looking lamplight crammed against one wall with a corkboard with photos. I leaned closer to look at the photos. There was photos with Johnny with his family, a photo of a younger him and a dog, a most recent photo with himself, Bobby, Tommy and Dutch in their gi, obviously at a karate tournament, a photo of him in his karate uniform performing a high kick and I noticed a broken framed photo of him and Ali almost hidden in a trashcan. 

Johnny kicked his dirty clothes under his bed, looked up at me, and smirked, possibly at my stunned expression, which I was sure I had on my face. Over the music, he said loudly “What? I bet you were expecting Satan’s bedroom. Not what you expected?” he smugly asked me.   
Speechless, all I could do was nod. Johnny smirked at me again and flopped on his bed. 

Unsure where to sit, I shifted one foot and another. Johnny sat up with an elbow and raised his eyebrows at me “You still going to stay there?” I took that at a tacit invitation to join him on the bed. Tensely I began to lie down next to Johnny.  
“Relax. I don’t bite. Unless asked.” Johnny said still smirking.

I relaxed, knowing Johnny gave me his word. I lay there staring up at the ceiling and listening to Led Zeppelin switch over to The Ramones. Suddenly I felt I was being watched. I turned my head to see Johnny watching me. We simply stared at each other, and then Johnny deliberately grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I felt a swooping pull in my stomach. I knew what he was going to do. I felt his strong, firm lips land on mine.

I closed my eyes at the sensation. I felt that fireworks explosion that occurred when we had our first kiss. We both drowned into the kiss, as the music from the stereo washed over us. My eyes flew open as Johnny rolled over and straddled me. “Whoa.” I gasped out in the brief break, but Johnny ignored me and resumed kissing me. I felt my shirt rise up and Johnny’s hand touch my lower rib. I flinched, and Johnny moved his lips and whispered “Sorry.” In my ear then he started to make his way down my neck trailing head-inducing kisses along the way down, sucking and biting my sensitive flesh. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning Johnny’s name. I felt that he was marking me as property of Johnny Lawrence. It was as if Johnny only wanted me and only me to surrender to him. Ali didn’t exist here, or anybody else. It was just him, me, and the wonderful feeling of our shared kiss. 

As we broke apart, I was overcome with panic and indecision, I was not entirely sure if I wanted to go all the way with Johnny yet. I jumped off the bed and ran. The only thought as I raced down the stairs and out of the Lawrence residence was: Johnny let me leave, he didn’t chase me or block my exit. It was as if he knew that I needed time. Time to make my decision and my future path.


	7. Chapter Seven: Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: In my world, GolfNStuff is an approximately 20 minutes walk from the Lawrence residence.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I wandered downtown, my mind in overdose. I spied the GolfNStuff sign and figured that I would try to blow off steam and sort out my feelings about the Johnny situation at the same time.

After paying the cashier, I absentmindedly twirled the mini gold club in one hand, while tossing the ball in the other. Once I reached my first hole, I positioned both the ball and the club, I smacked the ball. As the ball zigzagged around the small obstacles and went down the hole, I cheered loudly.

I continued to enjoy my game of mini-golf, instantly feeling the pressure of the situation shift off the shoulders for the time.

As I twirled my club and whistled as I went to my last hole, and put the ball down, I felt a shadow blocking the sun. As I looked up, I sighed as Ali confronted me, yet again.

“Hi Daniel.” Ali gave me her flirtatious smile.  
“Hey.” I barely responded.  
Great. I thought darkly.

As I turned to smack the ball with my club, I heard Ali gasp and steam “Oh, these jerks.” Once she caught the sight of my bruised eye and forehead.  
“I’ve got half a mind to give Dutch a talking to.” She spun and stalked off intending on finding Dutch.

“No! Wait!” I dropped my club and hurried over to forestall her.  
“Ali, it has been dealt with. I think.” He amended, his mind going to Johnny and his bed, and the make out, and silently swore to himself, he had forgotten about the reason why he went to Johnny’s in the first place, therefore had forgotten he had wanted to talk to Johnny about the Cobras. 

Damn Johnny and his head-inducing kisses, which had distracted me!  
I will have to talk to him the next time I see him, I silently promised myself. 

I quickly re-focused back onto the supposed conversation in front of me.

“Oh.” She said taken aback. Then she caught sight of a red mark on my neck.

“Is that a hickey?” she asked him disbelievingly.  
Shocked that she noticed, I slapped my hand at my neck, I had forgotten that I had let Johnny mark me.  
I said in a high, nervous voice “Ah-” but Ali must have noticed my expression or the nervous tone and asked almost maliciously “So, does this mean that you like someone? Somebody who’s not me?!?” Ali finished almost shrilly. 

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Ali barrelled on not letting me reply at all “I gave you lots of signals, I showed you that I was interested into you and you go off and let someone else give you a hickey?!?” Ali finished, her face black with anger. 

Uhoh. 

She must have been very interested in me to get this reaction from her.

Laughing bitterly at me, she said, “Man, Susan was right about you, you’re an immature jerk!” she stepped forwards and suddenly slapped me on the cheek. 

Shocked, all I could do was watch her storm off, feeling a burn on the side of my cheek.

Later that night, as I lay on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, Mom had been acting a bit motherly over dinner, asking me constant questions about my day, to which I had to make half-truths, and then fled to my room to wallow in my thoughts. My thoughts were ripped away as Mom came to the door of my bedroom and said “Daniel, John’s on the phone for you.” My eyes widened in surprise, and I jumped off the bed and in my hurry to answer the phone, I bumped past Mom, who had a confused look on her face. 

I picked up the phone and said nervously “Hello?”

I felt a chill come over me as I heard Johnny’s smooth reply “Hey.” Then he continued “Meet me at the beach in fifteen.” Then he hung up. As I hurried back into my room, grabbed and pulled on my red hooded sweatshirt and hopped around putting one sock on, then the other sock, Mom curiously asked, “What did John want?” I blithely made up a lie about needing my help with a question for the history homework while hunting for my sneakers and chucked them on and tied them up then said “Don’t wait up Ma; I’m going to the beach for a bit.” Then I slammed the door behind me in my excitement, raced downstairs and jogged to the beach. I was relieved that Mom did not see through the lie and forestall me to drag the truth from me.

As I arrived on the beach, I scanned the area for Johnny. I found him sitting halfway down the beach, sitting and staring out at the ocean, an almost forgotten lit joint in one of his hands and the glint of an empty Jack Daniels bottle next to him under the shine of the moon. I awkwardly approach him, hands stuck in my pockets.  
“Hey.” I said cautiously, a hand’s reach away from him, hovering over him, unsure about his temperament.  
Johnny lazily grinned up at me and chucked the lit joint into the beach then he pulled me down next to him.

Surprised at his laidback attitude, I do not resist him. In almost companionable silence, we watch the rolling spirals of water, splashing and receding. 

Johnny breaks the silence first.

“My parents were on about Ali tonight. They were pushing me to make amends with Ali and date her again. I lost my temper and scrammed. But not before stopping at the liquor store or to a payphone to call you.” He said staring out to the sea.

I realised alcohol and the brief joint had both relaxed him and loosened his tongue, therefore making him look vulnerable to me. This was the real Johnny Lawrence, who was hidden behind the mask of the obligatory psychotic jackass or the de facto leader of the Cobra Kais that the West Valley High students had viewed. He had certain issues that were buried beneath his mask, and tonight, I was the first outsider to be shown what lay beyond his ice blue eyes.

“What?” he easily asked, noticing my stare upon him.

I instantly made my decision. “If - If we were going to do this...will you change your mind, and revert back to the asshole you were before?” I hesitantly asked, my mind made up with the decision I was going to make. It was all or nothing, I reckoned.

Johnny gave me a slow, lazy smile and says “No chance of that, LaRusso.” With that, our eyes connected with each other’s.

Johnny said lowly and almost slurringly “C’mere, you.” I obeyed, crawling closer to him, and he weaved his hand behind my head and slowly and deliberately drew me closer, our anticipation increasing our attraction as we finally connect lips with each other. I tasted the smooth, strong, warm woody taste of the Jack Daniels and the taste of the acidic lower note of Johnny’s joint. He lay back on the sand, pulling me to lay over him, keeping our lips connected as he did.

As we broke away for a breather, I instantly remembered what I had promised to myself earlier today.

“Can you tell Dutch and others to back off me?” I asked warily and almost hesitantly, worried that I would ignite his red-hot temper again. Johnny raised his eyebrows at me, but did not answer me instead; he pulled me in for another head-inducing kiss. My question forgotten, I just went with the flow.


	8. Chapter Eight: Crashing a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: The idea of the flyer is definitely NOT mine, I just borrowed the gist of it off the Veronica Mars’ episode Credit Where Credit’s Due and I changed certain bits. 
> 
> See if you can find the pop culture quote... :D

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

“Hey.”  
I looked up from my geometry homework, which I was wrestling with on my bed and saw Freddy Fernandez at the door of my room.

Freddy continued as he came in my room, “Daniel, you interested into crashing a ‘Hills’ party?”  
I thought a minute, and then grinned “Totally.” 

This might be a chance to see Johnny...

Freddy chucked me the retro, hand drawn flyer and as I caught sight of it, seeing symbols instead of a normal invitation “Huh. Look. You can’t even tell what’s put on it. You don’t know when it starts, where it is or nothing.” I shot him a cocky smirk.

Freddy smirked back at me “That’s ‘cause it’s all in code. The little eggs means Friday, The moon means the party kicks off when it gets dark. The cobra indications that the party will be at Johnny’s. It’s in code so undesirables, which by the way are you and me, don’t show up.”

I raised my eyebrows at him “Impressive. I bet Johnny was the one who came up with it.” I nodded to myself as I scanned the flyer again, and understanding the meaning of the flyer properly and smiled as I noticed the cobra. As I tossed the flyer back at him I queried, “So, how do you know all this?” 

Freddy twirled around my crappy study chair, sat down on it backwards, and said, “Well, in sophomore year, one of the ‘Hills’ accidentally dropped one flyer, and I saw the opportunity to pick it up, I worked out the code myself. It’s easy to work out the location due to the familiarity of the symbols matching up with the Cobras’ personality... if it was the others, the colour brown would be the symbol for Bobby’s place, the Netherland flag for Dutch’s place, or a high kick for Tommy’s place...” He grinned, and then continued, “I’ve worked out the system since sophomore year, and had gate crashed each party when they’re good and soused. They conveniently will not remember seeing me there, and I get good beer. Two stones, one bird.” He finished, shrugging. 

“Well, count me in.” I grinned at him.

As we arrived at the Lawrence residence, we could see that the party is in full swing. As we hovered over the front door and once I saw the pulsating crowd in front of us with awe, Freddy patted me on the back and said, “Welcome to the dark side, man.” Then he went off to look for the keg as I scanned the crowd of drunken partygoers, subtly looking for Johnny.

Couples were eating each other’s faces, others drinking and cheering others on during a lame game, and basically being appropriately debauched as I wove my way through the crowd. A beer suddenly appeared in my hand, I glanced around and then chugged the beer. As the crowd cleared slightly, I found Johnny talking to Tommy. As I watched Johnny, I noticed that a drunken Ali tried to get his attention by yelling “Johnny boy!” stumbled over to him, and sloppily put her arms around him. The blonde teen was clearly irritated; he detangled her arms off him mid-talk to Tommy, who was amused by Ali’s ministrations but then Ali drunkenly planted a big fat kiss on his lips.

Taken by surprise, I spun around and accidentally bumped into a partygoer with beer cups spilling them onto me. The partygoer swore loudly over the pulsating music, which every person went silent as they turned to watch the spectacle, then burst into raucous laughter, except for Johnny, who was glaring at the drunken Ali, who did not notice the spectacle at all, was now clambering over a surprised looking Dutch.

Embarrassed, I turn and flee the scene.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Drive Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: Johnny’s car is a red 1982 Avanti II Convertible, which is seen in the GolfNStuff date scene where Ali and Daniel see Johnny, Dutch and Tommy in the car with Susan and Ali’s nameless friend. The drunken Ali in the car is an inspiration from “Sixteen Candles” when the Ted the Geek was driving Caroline home.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

I caught sight of LaRusso’s surprised and upset face in the chaos of Ali’s actions and his reaction, and I muttered an excuse to Tommy, whose focus was now on laughing at a taken aback Dutch and the clambering Ali. I quickly wove through the pulsating crowd and exited my house, rapidly searching up and down the street and let out a relieved sight as I caught sight of LaRusso’s rapidly receding tense back. I shout “LaRusso!” He froze and turned around, a guarded expression across his face as I approached him. I awkwardly said, “Look, I’m sorry about Ali in there, she must have seen you come in at some point and tried to make you jealous by kissing me. Why would she do that?” I confusedly finish. LaRusso grimaced and said, “That would be my fault.” He gave me the Cliff’s notes version of the confrontation at GolfNStuff. “Right. That explains it.” I nodded. An awkward silence settled between us. “Want me to give you a lift home?” I asked almost awkwardly. LaRusso gave me a small smile; I took that as a tacit agreement to take him home. As we walked back towards the house in the direction of the garage, we spied Susan struggling to carry an almost unconscious Ali.

LaRusso gallantly asked, “Do you need help?” I tried to intervene, giving him a cutting motion cross my neck, but it was too late. Susan almost threw Ali towards LaRusso, but with my help, I held her up before he would collapse with the unexpected weight. I turned back to argue with Susan, but she had gone. LaRusso and I exchanged exasperated glances regarding Susan’s selfish behaviour, but both of us had realized that we could not leave Ali by herself; leaving her in the clutches of any other disreputable partygoers nor either one of us were encouraged to seek anybody else responsible enough to be trusted with Ali to drop her off. Therefore, it was up to us to take care of her, however reluctantly.

We helped her into the backseat of my Avanti convertible, while LaRusso took the passenger seat. As we drove down towards the Mills’ house, Ali suddenly came around, but still obviously very drunk. As the Ramones were playing on my radio, Ali undid her seatbelt, crawled forwards, and put her arms around a panicked LaRusso as I tried to stifle my laughter.

_Help_. He mouthed at me, luckily for LaRusso; we had arrived at the darkened Mills’ residence before Ali would try anything more. We helped her up onto the steps and gently asked her where her keys were. As she drunkenly fumbled through her purse for her keys and dropping it, LaRusso, the gallant one bent to pick it up, only to meet with Ali’s drunken kiss. I burst into raucous laughter as I watched LaRusso fail helplessly in Ali’s drunken grip.

Finally pitying him, I cleared my throat and gently detangled him from Ali, who instantly forgot about the kiss finally found her key, unlocked, and stumbled inside her house. We heard a thump, and unladylike swearing from her, but we figured she was okay, so we headed back to my car. Walking down the stairs and onto the path, LaRusso was wiping his mouth and muttering swearwords under his breath.

“Ugh, she stuck her tongue in and it tasted like vomit!” he declared to me.

“So who’s the better kisser her or me?” I teased him.

LaRusso smiled slowly “You.” He made for the Avanti, leaving me stock-still with a slow grin growing on my face.


	10. Chapter Ten:  Monday Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: Since Mr. Harris was the only teacher that was actually on Karate Kid, I invented another one for Biology, Mr. Nutler. Dutch, Bobby and Tommy are in the same Bio class as Daniel and Johnny since it will be significant later on the field trip, which features in the next chappie. This is the first time Johnny calls Daniel by his first name instead of “LaRusso”, which is a marked change *winks*

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

Monday again...I had a pretty tame weekend after the drama at the party Freddy and I had gate crashed last Friday night that was held at Johnny’s. After Johnny and I had dropped Ali home after his teasing of Ali kissing me, he had assured me that Ali would not remember kissing me.  
Johnny drove us somewhere else afterwards and then we spent probably half an hour having a make-out session with heavy petting and exchanging heated kisses in the backseat of Johnny’s car, then he dropped me home, but not before he gave me an hickey, as if he was marking me as his.

I grinned to myself as memories of the make-out flashed through my mind. As if he read my thoughts, Johnny turned his head towards me from across the room where he was sitting with Dutch who was talking to Tommy. Johnny gave me a smirk. I flushed with pleasure.

“Allright class...” the biology teacher Mr. Nutler, tried to get our attention and when the noise did not abate, he banged the blackboard with the duster, and then coughed as the dust covered him. We all stifled snickers, knowing this was the usual behaviour of him.

Mr. Nutler ignored us and continued, “I have organised a field trip to Angeles National forest on Wednesday and we are camping out both Wednesday and Thursday nights and returning to school Friday afternoon.” The class cheered gleefully knowing that they would miss school for two days.  
Mr. Nutler glared at us until we quietened. “However, you are tasked with collecting environmental materials for testing and I will be giving you an assignment to complete as well.” 

Amongst me, the class grumbled.

Mr. Nutler ignored the grumbling and continued, “The pairing is as goes, Aronson and Brewer, Bailey and Holmes, Brown and DuGrey, Dutchinson and King, Butler and Mills, Fernandez and Ramirez, LaRusso and Lawrence...” the teacher rattled off the rest of the other pairings.

I glanced over to Johnny who shot me a secretive, yet calculating smile. I wondered what he was up to this time and whether it would be good for me. The class proceeded as normal as we continued our lab that was presented earlier on the semester that was to be done over the span of three weeks, and it had us investigating the effects of enzymes of various soil samples on different kinds of paper, and we were divided into a group of threes and recording the results in our three week report. Apparently, according to Mr. Nutler, this lab would correspond with our environmental field trip and unit assignment. 

When the bell went signalling the end of the period and the start of lunch and everyone clamoured to get out of the room, wanting to escape the classroom for the spacious room of the cafeteria, hungry for lunch. I saw Johnny’s blonde head as he roughly shoved through the students and disappeared. I shook my head, knowing some qualities of Johnny had stayed even though we had started a hidden relationship with eachother. I smiled faintly knowing Johnny would not be Johnny if he was all redeemed.

I stayed back and waited until the room cleared slightly and packed my books and pencil case into my blue backpack and zipped it up, swung it over my shoulder and headed out of the classroom. As I walked past the janitor’s closet with a “Do Not Enter” sign, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the closet. My startled yelp was cut off by a pair of familiar and warm lips. I smiled into the kiss, recognizing that it was Johnny who grabbed me. I dropped my bag onto the floor and kicked it sideways as Johnny pushed me against the closed door and kissed me passionately. I pulled back and gave him a cheeky smile and gently pushed Johnny against the wall in a standing roll move as we avoided the janitor’s equipment in the cramped box-like room. We kissed again then Johnny switched positions with me and grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. I gasped in surprise as his lips touched the sensitive hickey, and then moaned as Johnny both sucked on it and sneakily pushed his hand down inside my jeans and grabbed my cock.  
“Oh god!” I gritted out, trying not to come as he continued fondling my cock.

“Look at me, Daniel.” Johnny demanded. Surprised that he now actually called me by my name instead of the usual sneered “LaRusso” I whipped my head down from my stare up to the ceiling down into his blue eyes as his fingers wrapped on my cock firmly and then slid his hand up and down over my cock then his hand did a gentle twisting motion on the way down which made me groan hard then Johnny gave me a smirk then unzipped my jeans and pushed both my jeans and boxer shorts down then he kneeled and wrapped his hand around my cock, gently pulling the foreskin back and forth. As he began to build up speed, I hissed out an expletive. Johnny then slipped his hand down to my balls and toyed with them, rolling and gently squeezing them. I groaned and grabbed his head to balance myself and closed his eyes in pure gratification. The combined sensation of Johnny’s kisses and touches on my cock was a potent mix.

I gasped lightly as Johnny rubbed the sensitive head of my cock, making my body tingle. Johnny then licked my cock once more. Rather than continue, he licked underneath my balls. I moaned, frustrated, and thrust my hips a little, aching to have Johnny’s mouth on me again. Johnny backed onto his heels and looked up at me, smirking devilishly at me. At my glare, he finally relented and slid my cock into his hot, wet mouth, Johnny moaning at the taste of me. The blonde began to hum as he flicked his tongue over the head. The humming made his mouth vibrate, which felt incredible on my cock. 

I cursed and threw my head back my head banging against the wall, I did not care if a teacher caught us if one happened to come by the closet right at this moment. As I continued moaning, Johnny judged the moment perfectly. As I started coming, he slid my cock far down his throat as he could and swallowed. I moaned desperately, my orgasm heightened by Johnny's swallowing, and I held his head onto my cock. When I finally stopped coming, and was panting, sated, Johnny pulled off and licked his mouth, straightened and pulled me against him and shoved his tongue down my mouth. I moaned hotly. I loved how I tasted myself on his tongue.

As we parted, I said, “Freddy’s waiting for me. We were supposed to hang out at lunch.” Johnny threw my shirt back at me and as I pulled it back on he said “As captain of the soccer team, you’d better turn up to practice this afternoon. No exceptions.” He gave me a smirk, then pulled the door open slightly and peered out then as he saw the hallway clear, he ordered me “Wait ten minutes then you can leave.” Then he grabbed my shirt, pulled me close to gave me a last, heated kiss and then opened the door and swaggered off, flicking the “Do Not Enter” sign as he left. I knocked my head against the wall, sighing. 

After the ten minute wait, I entered the cafeteria and slid my backpack onto the seat next to Freddy, who asked, “Where the hell have you been?” I shook my head and lied glibly, “I wanted to talk to Mr. Nutler about the assignment, and then I had to return a book to the library.” Freddy shrugged dismissively, dropping the subject. I let a soft sigh of relief. My forehead crinkled as I thought I must have picked up better lying skills from Johnny since I am usually a bad liar. Boy, he really is a bad influence on me. 

I quickly glanced at Johnny, who was with Tommy, Jimmy, Dutch and Bobby, laughing over something probably idiotic. Apparently, Johnny had came up with a plausible explanation about why he was distant from the others the last couple of weeks and regained his status of King of West Valley High, demoting Dutch back to his beta status. He also had discouraged the others from beating me up, saying that he had seen to the fact that I was not pursuing Ali anymore (obviously!) and that it’s no fun beating me up if there was no reason to. I caught Johnny looking in my direction and he raised a ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ eyebrow.

Caught, I glanced away from the temptation that was Johnny Lawrence and refocused on what Freddy was talking about, apparently he had hooked up with a Hills’ chick at the party, then it changed to how I had disappeared from the party, when he came looking for me.   
Shit.

“Ah, someone gave me a lift when I was not enjoying the party. I don’t even remember who.” I gave him an half-truth, shrugging.  
“Must have been an unforgettable somebody, because you’ve got a red hickey on your neck.” Freddy grinned.  
I slapped a hand on my neck, stricken. I had forgotten Johnny had refreshed the hickey during our rendezvous in the closet. I turned and glared towards Johnny’s direction. He raised his head as he felt my glare on him. Then when he saw my hand on my neck, he smirked cockily at me. He knew people would notice!

I ignored him and turned back to Freddy, hand sliding off the hickey and lied again “I was kinda pretty out of it that night since I don’t know who gave me the lift home, but apparently that someone must have had a appetite for necking and picked me for it.”   
Nonplussed, Freddy nodded albeit a bit suspiciously. I quickly deterred him from the subject of my hickey and said “Dude, remember we got soccer practice this afternoon, what do you reckon the coach has got for us to do?” Freddy, distracted by the thought of practice, launched into ideas of what torture Coach would order us to do. Satisfied that I had distracted Freddy, I relaxed. 

School dragged on until the final bell, which caused chaos amongst the classmates of my last class, which was English. There was a stampede to get out of the room and to the lockers to retrieve belongings and escape the torture of highschool. I slowly headed to my locker stuffed books that I needed for homework then met up with Freddy as we headed down to the soccer field for practice.

After we changed into our kit, jogged out, and began stretching, and I spied orange cones lined up in two lines. I wondered what we had in store for this practice.

Coach strode out onto the field and blew his whistle.   
“Listen up! Suicides then across the field warm-ups, pair up with the person next to you, one person on the touchline, the other five yards away and practice kicking drills, then dribble around the cones as if you’re in a relay race, then goal kicking practice with rotating goalkeepers, then finally we will have an game, shirts versus shins.” There were grumbling amongst us as we heard the word “suicides”. I winced knowing we were in for a gruelling afternoon with an intense, fast-paced, practice and repeating the drills until the coach was satisfied with our skills. 

After we completed suicides and were now on the cone relay dribbling drill.

“Watch where you are going, twerp!” Dutch yelled, shoving me as I accidentally bumped into him as I went past dribbling with the ball, passing it to the player in front of the line in front of me. I ignored him as I lined up behind Jerry, glimpsing Johnny giving Dutch the universal “Cut it out” sign with a glare, Dutch had to obey due to captain’s orders. I smirked to myself, glad that Johnny watched out for me. When Coach blew his whistle and divided up to two separate teams for the Shirts vs. Shins game, I had the distinct pleasure of seeing Johnny without his shirt since he was a shin player. He had flashed me a cocky and pleased smirk as he saw me gulp when he took his shirt off.

After the intense game, the players clamoured to get into the communal showers to get clean. I leaned tiredly against the wall, scanning the noisy locker room. Finally, when most of the players had left, and there were just a couple of players still in the showers, I winced as I stretched out my back, and sighed as I felt my back pop. I pulled up my leg, untying my cleat and chucking it off and onto the floor of the locker room and repeating with the other shoe, then stuffed the cleats into my backpack that was on the bench grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled it off and chucked it on top of my bag, then headed for the communal showers and slid off my soccer shorts and hung them on the side of the wall. I moaned in pleasure as the hot water beat over me. I grabbed the soap and quickly washed myself, then ducked under the water to wet my hair. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the nearby towel rack, quickly rubbed myself down and my hair then wrapped it around my waist, grabbed the shorts down from the wall and headed towards my backpack and stuffed it in the backpack. 

As I bent down again to retrieve my change of clothes from the other compartment of the backpack, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a kiss on my shoulder. I smiled and turned around, seeing Johnny still in his kit, obviously he put his shirt back on after the game. He looked exhausted and a bit filthy.  
“I was talking to coach about possible plays for the game this Saturday afternoon.” He answered my unasked question, and then leant in to steal a kiss from me.

“Ugh. You stink!” I playfully swatted him on the chest, gently shoving him back from me. Johnny instantly took in my state of almost undress and said “Drat. Wish I was ten minutes earlier, I’d have joined you in the shower.”   
I flushed as my mind went straight into the gutter, giving me images of us wet and intertwined and exchanging wet and slippery hand jobs beneath the showerhead.

As if he was reading my mind, Johnny gave me a filthy smile, and tugged at the knot of my towel, intending to get me in the showers again to grant my fantasy. I grabbed at it before he would unknot it and gave him a cheeky smile and said in a teasing tone “You missed your chance, Lawrence.” Then ducked as Johnny was about to playfully swat me.

I grabbed Johnny’s shirt, drew him close and gave him a heated kiss. As we broke away, I said, “Got to go, Mom’s waiting with dinner, but next time we can mess around in the shower. I promise.” I gave him a smile. Johnny sighed resignedly and placed a kiss on my shoulder, then said, “I’ll hold you to that.” He winked and took his shirt off and headed for the showers. I groaned, seeing the sunkissed, fine muscles again. I just knew he was smirking even if I did not see it.

I quickly changed, then shouted a farewell to Johnny, who was still in the shower. It was hard to resist not undressing and joining him in the shower to make my soapy fantasy come true.

“Ma, I’m home!” I shouted as I slammed the door behind me and tossing my backpack on the old sofa next to the door. Mom shouted her reply from her room saying that she brought take-away from the Orient Express for dinner tonight, which I had spied on the bench. I entered the kitchen then sat at the round table, where Mom set out dinner. Mom came into the kitchen grabbed cutlery and put them on the table and asked me “How was school today?” I grinned and said, “Well I have a Bio field trip/campout Wednesday and Thursday night, and soccer practice this afternoon wasn’t too bad, tiring but we’re getting really good.” Then I dragged the nearest container near me and dug into my sweet and sour pork chicken eagerly. 

Mom had latched onto the first half of the conversation, exclaiming “A field trip/campout? Oh Daniel, it is November and the weather at night would be in the low thirties here in California... Oh, I better find your sleeping bag and get out your thermal underwear in case.” She started listing clothing that I might need for the field trip/campout. 

I sighed down into my sweet and sour chicken and listlessly picked a spring roll and bit into it, letting Mom’s voice wash over me, fretting about the trip.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: Since I’m an Australian chick in mid 30’s and have no idea what Los Angeles/California is like, I did a little research on Google for the Angeles National Forest. The campground is based on both the Bandio group campground and the Lighting Point campground, which are featured on the Angeles National Forest website. The campground I picture in this fic is a large clearing surrounded with Jeffrey pines and scrub oak, a couple of picnic tables and 2 camping pit toilets/shower cubicles block nearby, and an entry point to the wholly fictional Rattlesnake trail that the students will be hiking on in the next chapter.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

I sat in the back bench seat of the bus with Dutch, Bobby and Tommy as if the back seat was the official ‘cool’ seat. Daniel was sitting in the mid range seats with Freddy Fernandez and his friends that lived in the Reseda area. I watched him laugh with Fernandez. I narrowed my eyes as I watched as Fernandez was being overly familiar with Daniel, touching him too much for my liking. I gritted my teeth. Unfortunately, since we were in a supposed secret relationship, I cannot just declare that I have designs on Daniel. Plus there could be the chance that I could become the school pariah if the relationship was public, and labelled as a fag.

Tommy’s voice interrupted my internal struggle, immediately distracting me by beginning a loud and bawdy rendition of “99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall”, and then Dutch and Bobby joined in, then slowly the other students began to join in with the loud singing. Smirking, I could see both Mr. Nutler and Mr. Harris cringe at the trite and annoying song. It was typical that Tommy would make trouble by doing the wrong thing at the exactly right time and teachers would not be able to give Tommy detention or even any of us Cobras or the other ‘Hills’ kids since we were privileged students and our parents pretty much supported the school by giving enormous donations or even physically BE on the school board or the PTA, giving us a license to do whatever we want.

Tommy instantly smirked and instantly changed the song to “I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves”, which every student instantly joined in. After an hour of listening to singing of various annoying songs and eavesdropping over some tedious I-Spy games by other students, the bus finally stopped at the National Park’s welcome centre. 

Once the bus was parked, Mr. Harris put a placating hand on Mr. Nutler’s tense shoulders immediately recognising that he was about to snap and shout at Tommy, who was still loudly singing another annoying song, suggested to him “How about you go and retrieve our campground reservation details, Matt? I can entertain the students while we wait for you?” He knew Mr. Nutler was trying not to lose his temper with the boisterous singing. He glared at Tommy who just smirked cockily back at the glaring Mr. Nutler. As Mr. Nutler left muttering expletives regarding Tommy under his breath, Mr. Harris sighed and sat back down, letting us entertain ourselves. 

I could hear Daniel and Fernandez talking about what to expect from the Biology assignments. Daniel was saying that we would take samples of the biodiversity of the forest, while Fernandez argued saying we would check the river’s ecosystem. Another of Fernandez’s friends said, “You two, quit it, we’re away from school. It’s almost like summer camp, without the fun.” He groused.

After another fifteen minutes on the bus, we finally got off to our campground destination and collected our bags and tents. We were required to bring a sleeping pad, a sleeping bag, warm clothing for two nights, a raincoat and a tent. The school also provided few tents for those who do not have any. Us privileged students brought their own spacious tents, me included, while few of the impoverished students like Fernandez, had to borrow the schools’ old and small tents. We all collected our things and strode up the short, brief trail to the campground, with Mr. Harris and Mr. Nutler bringing the rear, carrying the school’s portable water tank, and two strong football players that were in the class carrying the esky full of food behind them.

I could hear Ali and the other girls gasp in delight as we stepped into the campground, which was a large clearing surrounded with Jeffrey pines and scrub oak trees, native shrubbery and a couple of picnic tables and I could see the shower block and the row of three camping pit toilet/shower combo block nearby, and the entry point to the Rattlesnake trail, which we will be taking tomorrow. As we dumped our bags and tents at our feet, Mr. Nutler announced, “Students, pair up with your partners for the assignment. That will be your tent mate for tonight and tomorrow night.” From where I stood, I could see realisation dawn on Daniel’s face as he remembered my reaction in class Monday and flushed. I grinned, I had known from the start that was what Mr. Nutler’s intention in the first place. However, I had something else in my mind that was pleasurable for both of us.

We all spread out, unpacking the tents and began setting up. I picked a spot with the pines close by. I could see that Daniel was accomplished with setting up tents. As I wondered why aloud, he regaled me with a summer tale with his two friends Kevin and Kenny, and the misfortune of getting poison ivy. Daniel was chuckling throughout the story whilst setting up the tent. I returned the favour, telling him about summers with my father, fishing down at a lake when I was six.  
“But nowadays we now own a luxury cabin there. Maybe one day you’ll see it.” I added almost nonchalantly, my mind already planning ways to get us out there, just the two of us.

When we were finished, it was sunset, the horizon blaze with the combination of orange and red. We unzipped the tent and set up our mattress pads and sleeping bags. Mine was expensive with synthetic down for warmth and was in black and red, while Daniel’s sleeping bag looked batten and a bit worn with a faded blue colour. As I looked at him, face creased with worry, but he assured me that he was still warm, with a smile upon his face. I made a mental note to purchase a better one for him if we needed to go on another fieldtrip/campout like this. 

“Finally we’re alone.” I said slyly as I slid my fingers into the belt loops of Daniel’s jeans and dragged him close to me and placed a hot kiss on his lips, I grinned as he let out a surprised gasp. We dove into eachother, both were getting invested into the kiss, since it was getting hotter, with heavy petting and of course, I had to give him another hickey, with him complaining about it. He did not understand that I wanted to mark Daniel as mine, so that Ali or the other girls to knew to stay away from Daniel, plus it was a perverse pleasure of mine to see that I had affected him so much.

“Kids, dinner’s ready!” Mr Nutler’s voice called out loudly.

I pulled back and snarled angrily at the interruption, since I was already planning to encourage Daniel to go further.  
“I’ve already got half a mind to get Tommy to antagonize Mr Nutler again for punishment for interrupting us.” I gritted out. Daniel just grinned, seeing that I was overly horny, and obviously wanted to finish what we were doing. 

“We’ll finish later.” Daniel promised, as he pulled on his favourite red hooded sweatshirt while I put on my red Cobra Kai leather jacket and adjusted my black headband, ensuring I still looked badass. We left the tent and walked to the bonfire, carrying torches on the way. They saw other students already digging into the burgers and talking loudly amongst themselves. We pretended to ignore eachother, grabbing our own burgers and separated to sit with our own friends, Daniel already sitting down to a gorging Fernandez and moaning through a mouthful of burger, whilst I gave Dutch a high five and listening to Tommy talk extremely loudly about his sexcapades with the girls he dated. I tried not to roll my eyes at how obvious he was, since Mr. Nutler was in earshot, since I knew Tommy was trying to needle the teacher who hated Tommy on principle. After dinner, all of us were just sitting around the flames, talking to eachother. Mr. Harris suddenly asked, “How about we sing our own campfire songs?” Amidst the groaning from all of us, we assented since we were already bored.

Mr. Harris apparently was a fan of Creedence Clearwater Revival, began to sing “Bad Moon Rising” with everyone joining in, Ali and the girls enthusiastically whilst us boys were stifling snickers at the idea of our history teacher singing.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Tumbling Down Into Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: The “Stephen” Mr. Harris mentions is the completely made-up Principal, whose name I made up, Stephen Dickinson (In my mind, he is like the mixture of the characters of Mr Rooney from “Ferris Bueller’s Day off and Vice-Principal Vernon from “The Breakfast club)

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I awoke with a gasp as I came. I looked down to see Johnny with his mouth on my cock. He swallowed, and then looked up at me with a cocky smirk. Suddenly we hear Mr. Harris yell in a megaphone “Up at em, everybody! Time for breakfast!” Johnny groaned and laid his face on my laughing chest. He opened one eye to me and said “Quit it, Daniel or-”  
“Or what?” I teasingly ask with a smile upon my face. Johnny narrowed his eyes in thought. “I’ll come up with a suitable punishment later.” He said with a calculating smirk upon his face. 

We grudgingly got up and got dressed, stumbled out of the tent, grumbling quietly to eachother about being too early to be awake. Over breakfast, amongst the tired, yawning students, Mr. Nutler said sternly "You have one free hour to yourselves this morning, but please don't take this as an opportunity to get into mischief...” He narrowed his eyes at the mischievous smirking faces of Johnny, Dutch, Bobby and Tommy and continued, “Otherwise either Mr. Harris or I will be giving out detentions. After that time, I expect everyone to be ready to go on a two-hour nature hike. The purpose of this hike is two-fold," Mr. Nutler said, his eyes scanning each of us, and then continued, “You can take in the beauty of the nature, and do your assignment simultaneously.” He waved a folder full of assignment sheets at us, which we groaned. We were hoping Mr. Nutler forgot the assignment.

I wished I could spend the free hour with Johnny in our tent, but Freddy already had grabbed me saying that he had organised an impromptu game of soccer with the Reseda kids that were in our class. I had shot Johnny a convert look of apology, and he shrugged indifferently at me in reply, but I knew he was irritated by another interruption that delayed our desire to continue to finish off what happened this morning. He then turned to Dutch, Tommy and Bobby and they were talking quietly. I instantly knew that they were up to no good, judging by Johnny’s mischievous smirk on his face. 

Freddy punched my arm to get my attention. Luckily, the game had distracted me from paying any attention to Johnny, even though my neck tingled as if I felt his eyes on me, watching me play. When our recreational free hour was over, we gathered in front of the entry point to the Rattlesnake trail, wearing hats and carrying drink bottles and clipboards.  
After Mr. Nutler did roll call, we all jostled and shoved eachother as we crammed through onto the trail.

Fifteen minutes later, I was panting, halfway up the hill that aimed towards the lookout we were heading to for the first part of the odious two-hour hike. I greedily drained the water bottle I had on me. Freddy snickered as he went past me, making me glare at him in mock anger.  
“Move it, LaRusso!” Dutch said, shoving me aside. I windmilled, panicking since I was extremely close to the edge of the precarious and deep slope but Johnny reacted, grabbed the back of my shirt and set me upright, let go and said calmly to Dutch “Cool it, Dutch.”

Tommy, who saw our quick interaction, smirked at me. I immediately smelled trouble, and his name was Thomas King. Tommy said “So, LaRusso, you a girl? Cos Johnny had to rescue you.” I rolled my eyes at him “Great insult, King. Care for another one?” I shot back at him.  
Tommy’s smirk widened, seeing my challenge.  
“I saw your mother the other night. She’s quite good looking. Think she’ll have a go with me?” he taunted me.  
I instantly saw red. It was an insult against my mother’s honour, and I could not have that. I rushed him and laid a punch to his jaw. He instantly hit me back, then I hit back. Soon enough it was a blur of punches at eachother.  
Dimly, I heard Johnny swear, and then saw him lay a punch on Dutch, and then both of them were fighting as furiously as Tommy and I were. Tommy cheated, sweeping my feet, making me fall, but I grabbed him as I went down, and then we were tumbling around the ground punching eachother. Then we felt Johnny and Dutch trip over us, and then suddenly, we were all tumbling down the slope. All four of us were shouting as we went down, hoping the other students ahead of us had heard us.

When we finally stopped on level ground. We groaned as we got up from the ground, taking stock of the surroundings and ourselves.

Great. 

I thought surly. I could not stand on my right ankle, which was my favoured kicking foot in soccer. I limped over to a rock, where Johnny was already grabbing and standing up from. I sat down, and then swept my eyes over Johnny’s figure. I saw red mingling with Johnny’s sunshine yellow hair and said gingerly “Johnny? You’ve got blood on your head.” I knew I had to mention this to Johnny since Dutch and Tommy now were both arguing angrily and slightly shoving eachother behind him.

I watched as Johnny grabbed at his head, ripping his black bandana off and touched the wound and as he drew his fingers away, he swore. He quickly wiped the bloody fingers on his shirt and stuffed his bandana in his jeans pocket. He turned to the still arguing Dutch and Tommy and shouted angrily “Quit it you two!” The arguing boys immediately shut up, seeing their de facto leader was furious. From where I sat, I saw Dutch clutch at his right wrist, and Tommy clutching at his shoulder, significant pain on his face. 

“Right. We’ve got to find our way back to the campsite. LaRusso here can’t walk on his right ankle, so Tommy your left arm’s fine, so you support Daniel’s left side, while I support his right side as we walk back. Dutch, you navigate.” He ordered, then pulled me up from the rock, swung his arm around my shoulders, while Tommy grabbed hold of my arm with a pained sneer on his face and swung it over his shoulder.

I could hear Dutch grumbling from in front, as I limped in a slow pace, with Johnny and Tommy keeping pace along me. We all were silent as we followed the still grumbling Dutch as he figured the correct way out and up to the campsite. Johnny leaned in my side in the guise of adjusting his hold on me and whispered in a low and angry tone into my ear “I am going to kill these two for putting us in this situation.” My eyes flickered to Johnny’s bloody wound then to his furious expression then to Tommy’s inscrutable look on his face then back to Dutch’s tense, grumbling back and grimaced to myself.

Finally, we caught sight of the campsite. We all let out a sigh of relief. 

Mr. Harris was puttering around the campsite, and he was stock still in shock as he caught sight of us.  
“Mr. Dutchinson? Mr. King? Mr. LaRusso? Mr. Lawrence?” He asked confused unexpected to see us arrive early until we came closer to him, his expression cleared as he took inventory of our injuries.  
“What happened?” the history teacher queried. We quickly glanced at eachother, helpless as we realised we never decided on a cover story to feed to Mr. Harris and Mr. Nutler. I blurted out “We fell.” Mr. Harris raised an eyebrow, expecting more information, but Johnny was silent, and he sent the other boys a convert glare while Mr. Harris was bending over, checking my ankle. Dutch and Tommy caught his cue and followed Johnny’s lead, staying quiet.

I looked down at the swollen ankle, and fretted, “The game is this weekend! What if I can’t play?” Johnny gingerly patted my shoulder, clearly struggling to comfort me but still keep his image, as the unemotional jackass both Dutch and Tommy seemed to know.

As Mr. Harris retrieved bags of ice for Dutch and me from the esky and an absorbent pad from the fist aid box for Johnny to hold against his bloody wound on his head, he said, “Sorry boys, but you have to go to the ER.”

“But...” Tommy spoke up, but Mr. Harris gave him a quelling glare. He immediately shut up.  
When Mr. Nutler and the other students showed up, we got the gist from the other students that some of them had heard our panicked shouts and alerted Mr. Nutler, discovered our fallen bags and a scuffle of footprints in the dusty trail, and worked out that something happened to make us fall down the slope. I smiled in thanks to Freddy as he placed my backpack next to me.

“Dude, what the fuck happened?” he exclaimed as he took in the picture us four presented to him: injuries, rumpled clothing and slowly appearing bruises. I gave him the same excuse I gave to Mr. Harris, but he was more suspicious than Mr. Harris. He had eyed Johnny, Dutch and Tommy who had some bruises that seemed to be caused by fists. I realised that Freddy thought the three had picked me as the usual victim in their bullying, not knowing that I punched Tommy in retaliation to an insult, which amplified into a furious fight between both of us. Or that Johnny and Dutch’s own fight was mistaken for a deliberate punch from Dutch, not from a stray fist from Tommy when Johnny tried to intervene.

Mr. Nutler stood in front of us and scanned us. His eyes went to Tommy glaring at him, immediately knowing that he was the instigator of the whole incident in the first place, but Tommy just gave him his usual ‘I didn’t do it’ guileless smile. Mr. Nutler’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he did not say anything.  
Mr. Harris offered, “Matt, I’ll hike down to the welcome centre to ring Stephen and let him know that the boys were injured in an accidental fall and then ring an ambulance and get the boys over to the nearest hospital and alert the parents.”

I groaned, knowing that Mom would freak out come straight to the hospital and fret over me, exactly like the poison ivy incident. The other boys were silent, Johnny in furious silence. He had refused to speak to Dutch or Tommy since we arrived back. The two were silent in their guilt, realising that they would have seriously hurt Johnny, themselves and me.

Once we all arrived at the hospital and were hustled through the E.R and Dutch, Tommy and I were given injections for pain management, while Johnny went straight down to x-ray since it was an extreme cause for concern since it was a head injury.

“Oh Daniel!” Mom exclaimed when she saw me in the cubicle of the Emergency Room. “I’m fine, Ma. See?” I pointed to my ankle, which had an ankle brace and continued “The doc said it was just sprained, Ma. All I just have to do is take a few days off of my feet.” Then I added gleefully “The doc also said I can have the brace off and play the game on Sunday since it should be okay by then.”

However, Mom looked hesitant until the doctor popped his head in and said, “I’ve got your discharge papers here, Daniel. Oh, hello there.” After quick introductions between Mom and the doctor, the doctor giving Mom a quick recap of my injury and aftercare instructions for my mother’s benefit, the doctor signed the discharge papers and said, “The nurse will be by soon to bring you crutches and a wheelchair.” I groaned but the doctor said pointedly, “It’s policy that you have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair.”

Within ten minutes, I was in a wheelchair, the nurse pushing the chair towards the elevators, with Mom following carrying the crutches. I spied Johnny in a wheelchair, with a bandage around his head arguing with a willowy blond woman and a stern looking man. I immediately figured that they were Johnny’s parents. He did not notice me as I went by; he was too engrossed with arguing with his parents.

Once we got out of the hospital, Ma and the nurse helped me out of the chair and gave me the crutches one by one and with Ma’s steady hand slowly made it down the front stairs of the hospital.   
“Wait here and I’ll bring the car around.” Ma said and headed to the car park. I impatiently waited standing and looking like an idiot with crutches. I saw Tommy leave with his parents, Tommy’s arm in a sling; with Susan Bishop, Ali’s best friend at his side, fretting over him as he feigned pain. He sent me a cocky smirk, his confidence obviously returned from his short-lived bout of guilt. I rolled my eyes at how Tommy was always the ladies’ man in any situation. 

Mom finally parked the car in front of me, put the park brake on and let it idle as she came around opened the front passenger’s door for me and helped me into the seat and took the crutches and opened the side passenger’s door and chucked them on the bench seat, shut both doors and hurried around the car’s bonnet to get back in the driver’s seat.

Bored, I glanced out of the window. My eyebrows raised, I saw Johnny leave the hospital, looking surly and in a wheelchair.   
His parents must have influence with the hospital to discharge him without overnight observation, I mused. 

His cerulean eyes caught mine before we left.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Disastrous Soccer Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch injures Daniel. Johnny gets pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

As I woke up on Sunday, I gleefully took off my ankle brace and tentatively tried my ankle. I grinned broadly. I was able to flex it and kicked out and nothing felt sore! I rushed to the phone, called Johnny, and told him his favourite striker was able to play for the game today!

After breakfast, I worked on homework, (naturally I struggled with the odious subject of geometry) then bolted down lunch. I quickly changed into my kit and threw a change of clothes into my beaten sports bag, zipped it, bent down to put on my shin pads and cleats. I went into the kitchen, opened the freezer for my frozen water bottle and was about to call out to Mom to tell her that I was ready, but before I could, there was a knock at the door. Confused, I went over to answer it, only to my surprise and pleasure, it was Johnny, dressed in his kit behind the door.

Johnny tersely asked me “Want a lift?” I opened my mouth to refuse, but the look in Johnny’s eyes made me worried, so I did not refuse him. I yelled out to Mom “Ma! John’s here and he’ll give me a lift to the game, so you can come later!” Then I slammed the door behind me and followed Johnny down the stairs and over to the red Avanti. Once we were buckled up and trundling down the road, I noticed Johnny’s mood seemed not to change as if my presence did not improve his mood. We parked at the high school’s soccer field, where the game against the opposing team was going to take place today. As I went to help Johnny pull out the bag of soccer balls for our warm ups, and before he would stride off, I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t brush me off and said quietly “Are you okay?”

Johnny looked up from fidgeting with the bags to stare into my eyes, then gave me a grim smile and said, “I’ll tell you later. Promise.” He grabbed my shirt with one hand and dragged me in for a brief kiss. A hot, but brief kiss. One that ended too soon. I sighed as I dropped back to subtly follow Johnny to the changing room, bumping into Freddy on the way. Freddy launched into a loud, gesturing tale of his weekend so far. I let the boy next to me try to distract me from my gloomy thoughts about Johnny.

As the whistle blew for half-time, I dragged myself off the field tiredly, then made my way over to my stuff, grabbing my water bottle and drained most of it, quenching my thirst.  
Johnny whistled, calling for the other players’ attention and me. He waved us over and said, “Look guys, this is what we have to do...” he gave us some strategies to improve the game since we were lagging behind a bit score-wise. As we walked back on the field for the second half of the game, I accidentally bumped into Dutch, who shoved me. I ignored the peroxide blonde Cobra and took my position, which unfortunately was near the sneering Dutch. 

In the midst of the game, I had intercepted a pass from the opposition, and was preparing to pass to Freddy, but stumbled and tripped over the ball. “Crap!” I shouted as the ball spun towards the opposition, who grabbed on the opportune moment to claim the ball back again.

“Idiot!” Dutch shouted angrily at me, kicking out and hitting my kneecap hard in a deliberate maneuver. I let out a yell of pain and collapsed, groaning and holding my knee. The soccer medics immediately were at my side, asking me insistent questions, while I saw the referee giving Dutch and a red card and pointing to the bench, where I saw an oblivious Johnny was, talking to the coach.

Before I was carried off on the sketcher, I saw Johnny in front of an angry Dutch, with Johnny pointing in my direction and yelling something indistinct, then Dutch probably saying something smart-ass about me, then Johnny punched him, starting a repeat of the last memorable Dutch-Johnny fight. Before the doors of the ambulance shut on me, I saw the referee pull a resisting Johnny off Dutch.

I was now bored, sitting on a free bed in the Emergency Room, waiting for Mom or the doctor to come back to give me a report of what my injury was.

I straightened as Johnny came in the room, looked around then made a beeline for me. I frowned as I saw his black eye. I gingerly reach out to touch it in concern, but he grabbed my hand and ducked before my fingers would make contact and muttered, “I’m fine.” He turned to the window next to me, shoulders tense. I watched him in concern.  
Finally, he said, “I quit.”  
Confused, I asked him “Quit what, Johnny?”  
He turned back to me, raised his eyes and maintained eye contact with me as he said calmly “I went to see Kreese yesterday afternoon and told him that I lost my passion for the sport and that he was teaching karate wrong. I mean, look at me, I learned karate and I used it to bully you.” He finished bitterly; as he flashed back to the time he was a bully to me, using fists and anger to solve all his problems.

I was shocked. “But you love karate.” I insisted, my memory picturing the Joe Lewis poster on his door and the many photos of the Cobras in their karate gi decorating his corkboard. Johnny shook his head and said quietly “Not anymore. Not if I was taught to misuse karate as a torture method.”

I silently reached out for his hand. To my utter surprise, Johnny grabbed hold of it halfway. We sat in silence, holding hands and smiling at eachother. The door opened, and hearing Mom’s voice, we both jerked apart, a guilty expression upon Johnny’s face and probably mine as well. Mom, being the inattentive mother she had been lately, did not notice, so I let out a relived sigh. After exchanging polite greetings between Mom and Johnny, Mom turned to me and said, “Well it’s a good thing we didn’t give the crutches back yet. According to the doctor, and the x-rays, the bone is not broken but you have dislocated your kneecap and you are not playing for the rest of the season. You’re going to have to wear a knee brace, and when the swelling goes down, you have to see an orthopedist to check if it needs surgery.”

I groaned and lay down, immediately hating Dutch for what he has done to me. Dimly I heard Johnny who was in the soccer captain’s role ask Mom for more details, and offering to pay for the hospital bill and any other necessary options, while Mom was refusing, pride shading her tone. 

I shut my eyes, shutting out both Mom and Johnny’s voices, struggling not to be upset.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Meet the Parents Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets Johnny's parents. They get caught making out by one of the parentals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: Since Dutch’s first name was not mentioned at all in the movie, I came up with “Michael”. I took some creative license with the Lawrences’ and I came up with their names and jobs. This will be split into two parts, the first part in Johnny’s POV, and the second in Daniel’s POV.
> 
> AN2: This fanfic had been written ages ago, way before "Cobra Kai" ever aired on YouTube, so Johnny's Mom's name is different here and because of "Cobra Kai" I didn't know about Sid.

Chapter Fourteen: Meet the Parents Part II

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

It is almost a month later. Daniel’s knee did not require surgery, to the relief of Daniel and his mom as well as me. Unfortunately, Coach put him on the bench for the rest of the season, ignoring complaints from Daniel. Dutch however, was suspended from school for two weeks and I forced him to apologise to Daniel for his misdeed. 

Today, however I had an ulterior motive by inviting Daniel over under a guise of a study session. I wanted us to go slightly further in our exploration of the ‘bases’. Luckily, Daniel was oblivious to this, which helped me in this endeavour. I had kept up the studying pretence, by having our Geometry, History and Biology textbooks out and we were hanging out on my bed, our books and notebooks spread over it; I helped Daniel with his geometry and I suggested to him that he find a tutor for the class. Daniel was quizzing me about the Declaration of Independence.

I decisively slammed shut the History textbook and said aloud, “Okay, I’ve had enough of reciting historical dates to memory!” I turned to a studious Daniel, who was looking up a certain date to memorise and asked him, “Want a drink? Or something to eat?” Daniel looked up at me a bit disoriented, blinking his eyes. “Okay, LaRusso, you definitely need a break!” I teasingly tell him. When we both went downstairs to the kitchen, I grabbed onto my chance. I pushed Daniel up against the fridge kissing him, and then started to grind against him, showing him how much I wanted him. I wanted him right now. My hand inched down towards his zipper, intending to give him a hand job.

As we heard heels clanking against the wooden floor approaching us, we both swore violently. We scrambled to separate and straightened our clothes. I opened the fridge in pretence of searching for something to eat, While Daniel ran around the bench and sitting on the stool, grabbed a pen and started scribbling on a pad of paper in pretence of writing ideas for an essay. My mom entered the kitchen and stopped in surprise by Daniel’s presence at the bench.  
I shut the fridge door and leant against it and coolly said “Mom, this is Daniel LaRusso, Daniel; this is Irene Lawrence, my Mom.” Daniel, with a shy smile upon his face said “Hello.” Mom, intrigued by Daniel said to him, “Why don’t you stay for dinner, Daniel?” 

Daniel accepted and shot me a smirk from behind Mom’s back as she left the kitchen, presumably to ask Catalina, the maid to tell the cook that they had an extra guest for dinner. As realisation struck me, I groaned silently. Karma totally was biting my butt since the situation now was reversed. I saw Daniel remembering with a smirk upon his face. “Guess I get to meet your parents this time, since you met mine.” Daniel teasingly told me. And when Dad got home, I had to introduce Daniel to Dad as well. “Dad, this is Daniel LaRusso. Daniel, this is William Lawrence, my Dad.” I watched Daniel politely shake Dad’s hand before Dad retreated to the study to make important calls. I sighed loudly, then said glumly “Okay, back to studying.” Knowing that there was no chance of getting any action while my parents were home, since they were a mood-killer for me.

When we reconvened for dinner in the Living Room at six pm promptly, I could see Daniel was a bit overwhelmed and a bit unsure how to eat dinner, seeing how the cutlery was laid out for his setting on the table. We would be served a four course dinner by Catalina and Juanita, our maids. As I swung around the table, I hovered by him, advised Daniel from the side of my mouth “Use the cutlery from outside in.” Then I took my seat across him, seeing his relieved face as he nodded his assent to me.

Over the main course, Mom constantly asked Daniel questions, curious about my ‘new friend’, she said, “I only met John’s nice friends, James, Robert, Thomas and Michael.” I smirked as I saw Daniel’s face contort in brief confusion at the name Michael, then I mouthed “Dutch” from across the table, realising that Daniel never actually knew Dutch’s first name. Daniel’s expression cleared in understanding. I could see Daniel nervously answering Mom’s insistent questions, whether if it was about school, family or about New Jersey and then Dad cut in asking him, “What do you plan to do after graduation, Daniel?” Daniel quietly said, “I plan to attend college, but I have not worked out what I want to major in yet.” I could see Dad had an approving gleam in his eyes. 

Cheerfully, Mom then talked about an upcoming DAR event at Valley Oaks, our country club where we are a member at, then Mom queried if Daniel was a member. My eyes widened and I shook my head, giving her the cutting signal, but she ignored me focusing on Daniel, who shook his head in the negative. I hung my head, praying that this awful interrogative dinner was over already. At least Lucille LaRusso had something in common with my Mom; they had the same drill-sergeant style of questioning when it came to either one of us.

An hour later, we both are lying on my bed, the books already pushed off the bed for comfort, full from dinner. Daniel said fretfully to me “Dinner was nerve wracking. I was nervous that I’d say the wrong thing and offend your parents, or if my actions said something wrong.”   
I smiled at him, then impulsively covered Daniel’s mouth with my own and kissed him hard. Pulling back a couple of moments later, I smirked and said, “That was to calm you down. You survived dinner with my parents, now you can survive anything.” Daniel smiled, and then pulled me in for another kiss.

“Boys, I got you some milk and coo-” then a sound of glass shattering drew our attention to the door. Horrified, we broke apart as if we were burnt. There stood Mom with a horrified expression on her face, her hands up in the air as if she was holding a tray. Daniel looked down and winced, seeing the broken glass, spilled milk, crumbled cookies and the tray upside down on the previously pristine white carpet.  
“John?” was all Mom said, her face white.

Of all a sudden Mom spun on her heel and ran down the stairs. No sooner, the two of us heard a booming shout of “WHAT!?!” from the study. I grabbed Daniel’s hand and dragged him down the stairs and down into the hallway, nearing the study, which was near the front door, aiming for both of us to sneak out of the front door unnoticed.

“JOHN WILLIAM LAWRENCE!” Dad shouted angrily for me from the study.  
“Shit.” I swore heavily, stopped and then spun Daniel against the wall, pressing him there, my hands on his chest. “It doesn’t sound good. Go. Let me talk them down, and I’ll call you later.” I kissed Daniel deep and hard, and then stepped back.   
“Go.” I demanded.

Daniel obeyed me and fled. Watching him go, I grimly turned from the front door, eyes on the closed study door and the loud, shouting voice of my furious father. Gathering my Lawrence courage and standing tall, I strode into the study, ready for what Dad had to say to me.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I stared upon to the ceiling, listening to the rain drip outside in the night. I was worried about Johnny, knowing the aftermath of the situation might have ended up awful. Johnny did not call as I promised, and my mind was wild with theories. Mom was on a late shift and would not be home at one am at the latest, and it was already past eleven at my last glance at the crappy bedside clock. I froze, hearing a sound. It sounded like knocking amongst the loud rain. I jumped up, almost tripped on the dirty clothes on the floor in my frenetic rush to get out of my room to answer the door.

“Johnny?” I said in surprise, holding the door open. This was not the normal, impeccable dressed Johnny Lawrence, but a drunken, bruised and ruffled Johnny in front of me. Johnny leaned against the doorway and gave me a drunken grin and said teasingly “Aren’t you gonna let me in, Daniel?” I creased my eyebrow in both worry and panic as I backed up, letting the drenched blonde boy in. Johnny looked around the apartment and asked, “Where’s your room?”   
I replied, “Ah, it’s that way.” I pointed down the hallway.

“Right. C’mon. Show me your room, its fair game, since you’ve seen mine.” Now I knew something was wrong. He almost sounded relaxed, yet with an underlying tone I could not place. Johnny swayed unsteadily on his feet as Johnny pushed me towards the direction of my room. Worried, I led the way.

I turned around and sat on my bed as Johnny entered the room, and shut the door behind him with a kick with his foot. I chattered worriedly, “What happened? Are you okay?” Johnny ignored my worried questions as he ambled around the room drunk, touching my things and picking them up and down. Eventually he came to a photo that had me with my friends Kevin and Kenny, which his rage erupted and he threw the photo against the wall. I flinched as the photo frame hit and shattered against the wall and said worriedly “Johnny?”

Johnny spun and drunkenly strode over to me pushed me down on the bed and he crawled up and straddled on my lap, his drenched jeans touching my bare thighs and slightly wetting my boxers. Suddenly, he started running his hands up and down my chest whilst slurring and repeating “y’mine. Say you’re mine.” Still worried about him, I immediately answered, “Of course, I’m yours.”  
Johnny smiled confidently and said “Good.” Then he collapsed on top of me, obviously asleep. Slightly uncomfortable with his heavy weight and the drenched jacket and jeans, I slightly moved him off me, tugged off the red Cobra Kai jacket with some contortion and grabbed my abandoned towel and gently rubbed down the jeans to try to get most of the water out of them. Finally, I slid into the cramped tiny single bed next to the dozing Johnny and pulled the covers over both of us and tired from the drama that occurred today, I fell asleep, feeling the heat of Johnny next to me.

The next morning, Mom came in to wake me up and found both of us in the same bed and screamed in shock. It woke me up; I panicked when I saw Mom there. I tried to sit up, but Johnny’s unmoving arm grip across my waist under the covers stopped me from sitting up properly. Oblivious to the fact that Johnny was awake, I apologised to Mom, while secretly trying to untangle Johnny’s arm from my waist. Mom said, “What is going on, Daniel?” I slumped giving up with the struggling, then I answered Mom, “John showed up last night upset about something since he can’t really talk to his friends since they are the superficial kind of friends, so I guess I wanted my opinion, anyway we must have fell asleep when we were talking.” I felt the arm grip weaken to a caress, and then I felt the hand slowly slip down to grab hold of my cock. I gripped the blanket covers and tried not to moan while Mom was lecturing me about something...something that I was not even paying attention to. I bit my lip as the hand sped up the caressing, and I moaned aloud as I came under the bedcovers, right in front of my mother. 

My mother, mistaking my moan for a hungry groan said, “Breakfast is waiting outside on the table. Luckily for you, there is a lot there, so John is welcome to have breakfast as well. Wake John up and eat before it gets cold.” Mom then bustled out of the room. As soon as she was gone, I turned to Johnny, who had his eyes open and looking into my eyes now.   
In a surprised hiss, “You were awake the whole time? And you made me come in front of my mother?!?” I accused him. Johnny just smirked at me, grabbed my chin, and dragged me in for a morning kiss. Johnny got out of the single bed and straightened his clothes and said smugly “Don’t you want breakfast?” Agape in shock, I watched him strut out of the bedroom, leaving me behind with cum filled boxers.

I shook my head and quickly grabbed a clean pair of boxers and switched them, stuffing the drenched cum pair under a pile of dirty clothes, then chased after Johnny intent on payback.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Revelations & Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: I REALLY wanted to write a chapter that had Johnny’s birthday in it, but unfortunately did not fit into my plans for the story, perhaps I may do it in one of the other planned Karate Kid fanfics (also will be LawRusso slash, of course!). I will have Daniel’s 17th birthday next chapter (since it will be in early December) to make it up to you readers. Therefore, Johnny turned 18 sometime in the month after Daniel’s knee accident.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

I smirked at Daniel as I took my seat at the round table. Daniel sat down across from me with a glare. Apparently, he was still cranky about the sneak handjob I gave him underneath his mother’s nose.

We both devoured our breakfast, which was toast, sausages and scrambled eggs. Afterwards, we slumped on the lounge and watched some television on the LaRussos’ piece of crap television, while Lucille washed up.

During an advert break, Daniel gave me a sidelong glance and asked me bluntly, “So, what exactly happened, Johnny?”

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and revealed, “In a nutshell, it was chaos. Dad yelled at me about ruining the family reputation, I shouted back at him of course, he retaliated by giving me this bruise...” I pointed at the blackened eye then continued “Mom was crying, she just stood there and cried. Never said a thing. Eventually, Dad quit yelling, and told me that he did not want an abomination living in the house and told me to get out. I left.” I finished, shrugging. Daniel silently reached out for my hand. I grabbed hold of it halfway, entwined my hand with his and squeezed my thanks for listening and not judging. Daniel gave me a small smile. Daniel and I stared at eachother, hands still holding on.   
I did not want to let go. Letting go meant that he would move away, and I did not want that.

Suddenly we heard a throat clearing.   
Shit.

Hands quickly letting go in a hidden movement, we turned to see Lucille standing in front of us.  
“I could not help but overhear your… discussion. You can stay here as long as you want John; after all, you are Daniel’s friend.” Lucille offered in a blasé tone. I glanced over to Daniel, who looked surprised. Apparently Lucille did not read between the lines, just assumed that my parents kicked me out for something unacceptable.

Daniel said with a smile, “Thanks Ma. I can sleep on the couch, and-” he stifled a laugh “John can have my room.” Lucille nodded, and then we watched Lucille go into Daniel’s room, probably to strip down the bed sheets and put fresh ones on and tidy up. I turned to Daniel and said smugly “Yeah right. You’re not gonna sleep on the couch. I just know you would sneak into the room when your mom’s asleep.” I gave him a knowing smirk, Daniel glared back at me, but it was without heat.

As Lucille came out of Daniel’s room, arms full of dirty sheets, Daniel forestalled her saying “Ma, John and I need a lift to get to the Lawrences’ so we can get his things.” Daniel froze as he thought of something then turned to me and asked “What about your car and motorbike?” I shrugged “Easy enough. I can get Dutch to pick my bike up and store it his place for a while, but we can just take the car, after all, it’s mine.” 

After a quiet, almost tense car ride over, we got out of the car, turned and watched the dwindling taillights of Lucille’s car as it went down the street. I let out a disquieting breath as I walked up to the front door. I knew Daniel had followed me, his sneakers making a slapping noise as they hit the pathway up to the door. At the door, I dug my keys out of my jeans and let both of us in, and went upstairs to my room.  
“Right. You take the corkboard and put it in the car. It’s in the garage. Then come back and pack the trophies and the important stuff. I’ll pack my clothes.” I ordered. Daniel nodded, then hefted the corkboard up without any effort and disappeared through the door. After a minute or two, he came back and started boxing up the important things I had pointed out to Daniel while I packed my clothes in a duffel bag. Once he finished, he picked up the two boxes of the original four boxes then headed to the garage again.

“John?” a tremulous almost crying voice asked from behind me.  
Crap.   
I shut my eyes and tensed my shoulders as I stopped folding the last shirt up. Time to face it head on. I opened my eyes, quickly stuffed the shirt in the bag, zipped it up and turned around to see Mom in the doorway.  
“Please don’t do this. John. You’re breaking my heart, and your father is locked up in the study working. He barely came out of there today. Please John, just don’t do this.” I watched Daniel approach apprehensively behind Mom, but I gave him a headshake to stop him from approaching any further. He stood there waiting.

I stared at Mom’s figure at the doorway. Suddenly the emotions broke loose. “Too late telling me, Mom. You and Dad are crap model parents. Dad either works or is on the phone all the time, and does not spend time with me at all and you only care about your DAR events or sucking up to your so-called ‘friends’ at Valley Oaks. I am sick of portraying this false image of myself to you and Dad. I am sick of hanging out with the rich and privileged kids who have superficial opinions. I am Johnny Lawrence, a teenager who fell in love with somebody who accepts me for who I am. This is the real me, so you and Dad deal with it or I’ll leave.” I stood there, arms folded and staring at Mom. The ultimatum now was out there.

Mom was silent throughout my speech. Once I finished, I waited to see if she would say anything, but she stayed silent. I shook my head in disbelief. I picked up my duffel and the last two boxes, ignored Mom as I went past her and shoved one of the boxes in Daniel’s arms and told him tensely “Let’s go.” I went downstairs, Daniel following quietly. Mom had followed us crying and still pleading with me not to go. I heard it all, jaw clenched. I was trying not to explode in anger.

In the garage, I stopped at my red Avanti turned around and said coldly “Mom. I am eighteen years old. I am legally allowed to do whatever I want with someone. I am not coming back. Michael will come by to pick up the bike later.” I finished, turning away and dumped the boxes in the backseat, where the corkboard was, then threw my duffel on top.  
“Get in.” I pointed at the passenger’s seat, ordering Daniel; he knew what my mood was like. I blinked memories of past abuse of Daniel at my own hands flitted through my head. He obeyed me quietly, jumping inside and waiting for me to get in. I followed suit, pressing open the electric garage doors.

Once they were open and I was free and clear to leave, I backed down the driveway. I tried not to watch Mom staying there crying. As I drove away from the house I lived for eighteen years, I was tense and angry, until Daniel silently put his hand on top of my hand, which was on the gearshift. His hand gave me a squeeze of support and love. I gave him a small smile, letting my anger and anxieties of the situation behind me go.

When we arrived back inside apartment twenty, I dumped my bag on top of Daniel’s bed with a thump and said with a shrug “It might not be my standards of living, but at least I’m not lying to my parents about who I am.” 

Daniel smiled at me and grabbed at my shirt and drew me in for a kiss.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has his birthday and gets various gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: This is the anticipated birthday chapter. This is set two weeks after the events of last chapter. The black plaited bracelet Daniel gets for his birthday is kind of an inspiration from “Supernatural” when Sam Winchester wore a black jelly bracelet. I also researched on Google that apparently there was a soccer team in the 1980’s called the Lazers, so it is historically accurate in a way. If you want to nitpick at my details, first, Johnny knows Daniel’s birthday when he and Daniel did the oral history report back in chapters 1-3. Secondly, Johnny bought the tickets sometime after the camping trip but before the whole blow-up with his parents. 
> 
> AN 2: Warning: Sexual situation in the shower…if you don’t want to read that, scroll down until they get out of the shower.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I awoke with a satisfied sigh. Johnny had awoken me with a deep and satisfying kiss. “Happy birthday.” He said, and then kissed me again. This time, I threw my all into it, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my hands through his hair. Johnny gently pulled me against his chest in a lying roll move until I was on top of him. Johnny ran his hands down my naked back and gripped my ass as our kiss began to become more heated and passionate. We broke apart, catching our breath. I laid my face on his chest, content to just lie here with him and listen to his steady heartbeats.  
“You’ve got to sneak back to the couch before your Mom notices the absence.” Johnny spoke.  
We had been spending the nights sleeping in the cramped single bed. I always snuck into the bed when Ma was asleep and in the early mornings, I would untangle myself and sneak back onto the couch.

I sighed heavily as I untangled myself from Johnny and quietly snuck back and collapsed on the couch and tried to sleep. However, I had missed sleeping snuggled up to Johnny and his warmth. No sooner, Mom came out, wearing her Orient Express waitress uniform, carrying a present. “Happy birthday, Daniel.” She said, giving it to me.  
“Thanks Ma.” I eagerly ripped open the present and found Dad’s watch. “Dad would have wanted you to have it.” Ma said a bit teary. I blinked away hidden tears. Other than Mom’s original job with ‘Rocket Computers’, it was Dad’s death had spurred Mom’s move here to Reseda in the first place. 

I gave Mom a hug and put it on immediately. Mom gave me another hug and said “We’ll all go out for dinner tonight.” Then left for her shift at the Orient Express.

“Hey. Happy birthday.” Johnny said as he ambled up to me. He dumped a nicely wrapped present into my lap. I tore off the envelope that was on top and laid it aside then ripped open the present to find a cool black plaited wrist bracelet, a new black hooded sweatshirt and a couple of cool comic books. I ripped open the envelope and opened the card and two tickets slid out into my lap. My eyes widened as I discovered that they were tickets to the upcoming match of the Los Angeles’s soccer team, the Lazers. I ambushed him with an effusive hug, which he vigorously returned. Johnny casually mentioned the fact that we were alone for the morning. “And it’s your birthday…” Johnny gave me a suggestive grin, backing up and snapping his boxers “Shall we get…sudsy?” he finished with a lascivious smile on his face, and then ran towards the bathroom. I immediately tossed the presents aside and chased after him.

As I caught up with Johnny, he already was in the bathroom and naked. Briefly distracted, I scanned the bathroom. It was a small and cramped room. A small sink was up against one wall, the toilet almost practically jammed next to it. The shower area itself was just a cramped shower/bath combo.

I snapped out of my distraction when I noticed Johnny had came behind me and wound his naked arms around my waist and pulling me against his naked chest. Feeling the heat of his chest on my back, I tried not to groan. I could feel his hard length rubbing against me. I let out a groan of want as his cock began pressing into the groove between my ass cheeks. He slowly turned me around in my pliable state of desire. Desire all just for Johnny Lawrence. I let a brief smile at the thought of how being archenemies with him became this. My eyes connected with his cerulean eyes blown with desire. He gave me his most tempting smile. I was out of my boxers in an instant.

We stood still for a moment, letting our eyes run over each other’s bodies. Johnny then reached around me, turned on the shower, and stepped in eyes still on me the whole time. His blonde hair was wet and stuck to his forehead. I gulped as I saw the dangerous desire in his eyes. There was no way back from the path we were speeding down. He reached out a hand and offered it to me. I put my hand in his and without a word; he tugged me to him, face to face. The spray of the water did not dampen our desire for eachother, but increased it. 

I let out a guttural gasp as our cocks teasingly touched eachother for the first time. He grabbed at the nape of my neck and dragged my face in. We kissed, long, deep and passionately. We twirled our tongues around each other’s mouths our tongues occasionally interlacing.

We broke apart, gasping, but still embracing eachother.  
I gave him a mischievous smile and said, “Remember my promise?” I could see him flashing back to that moment in the locker room. I gave him one more deep kiss, and then slowly kneeled down, my face level with the gorgeous cock in front of me.

I gently blew on his cock, and his hands flew to my shoulders to steady himself, his grip almost painful. I began to lick his balls. I could see his cock hardening at my ministrations on his balls. I looked up almost hesitantly at Johnny, but he just winked at me. My eyes still connected with his, I deliberately slide my wet and warm lips over the head of his cock. He watched with his familiar cocky smirk upon his face as I slide my lips down, making his cock disappear in my mouth, inch by inch. 

He gripped my hair painfully as I began to tantalise his cock. No sooner, Johnny came with a guttural groan. Eyes still on him I swallowed. When he finally stopped coming, and was panting, sated against the wall, he swore violently and grabbed at my arm and pulled up and against him and shoved his tongue down my mouth. When he pulled away, his lips and teeth began to suck and bite almost violently against my neck, shoulder, almost everywhere where his lips and teeth could touch. I let out gasps of combined pain and arousal.

His hand crept lower, gliding against my skin his hand finally touching and grabbing hold of both of our cocks and began to gently manipulate our cocks. I said lowly in his ear “Harder, Johnny, just do it!” At that, the movements became frenzied, fast and rough, exactly as we kissed and bit eachother: hard, fast and desperate.

We simultaneously groaned as we came, collapsing against eachother, our knees weak but still supportive enough to still hold us up.

Johnny gave me a deep, passionate kiss with an underlying emotion underneath I could not identify. He grabbed the soap and began lathering me up, then I teasingly grabbed it off him and returned the favour. We took our time, our hands slowly gliding and lathering each other’s bodies in leisure. 

I reached over and shut off the now lukewarm water. I bent over and tugged off the two fresh towels off the towel rack next to the shower and teasingly threw one towel over to Johnny, then began to rub myself down, eyes on Johnny as he did the same.

I wrapped the damp towel around my waist and left the bathroom, headed for our bedroom, knowing Johnny was right behind me, watching my ass.

Once we were inside my room, I tugged at Johnny’s towel and he stepped closer, a contented smile upon his face, which was the same smile I was sure I had upon my own face. I pulled him closer and gave him one last deep kiss, projecting my fulfilled emotions for him into the kiss. As we broke apart, I chanced a glance at my crap bedside clock, and then the smile slid off my face completely.

“SHIT! We’re gonna be late for school!” I swore. Johnny followed my glance to the clock, and swore heavily too. We both got dressed quickly. Thankfully, Johnny was a bit of a maniac driver, so he got us to the school just before the final warning bell. In a flurry of bags, locking the car and swearing, we reached the hallway as the final bell rang. Fortunately, for us there were no other students around when Johnny grabbed my sweatshirt and kissed me. I had a dazed smile as we separated, I quickly shook the daze off and we both raced to our separate classes. I landed in my seat in English class, ignoring Susan Bishop’s haughty glare aimed at me from my left side and gave a charming grin to Mrs Feldstein, the English teacher who quickly approached me since she noticed my late arrival. Time to put the new-patented LaRusso charm on her, using my eyes and disarming grin as my weapon…

Now, it was the period before lunch, and here I am, sitting in my seat in biology class, Mr. Nutler said, “We are going to start a new unit today, and you are going to do a new experiment.” We all groaned, even me.   
Mr. Nutler glared at us. “Right. The pairing is as goes, Aronson and Arikensen, Brewer and Bailey, Brown and Dutchinson, Fernandez and Ramirez, King and Lawrence, LaRusso and Mills...” Mr. Nutler continued on, rattling off the listed pairings. 

I groaned in disappointment that Johnny was not even paired with me on my birthday. I hoped Ali was not in a frosty mood today, even though her freezing me out had faded into total ignorance after the GolfNStuff fiasco. 

I apprehensively approached Ali at one of the benches. “Good morning, Daniel.” Ali said with a nice smile upon her face. I hesitantly returned the greeting with suspicion, but Ali did not notice. Instead, her focus was on the textbook, reading the instructions for the experiment. I saw Johnny frown in confusion at our exchange. I shrugged helplessly at him, and then we re-focused on our own partners and the experiment. 

As we listed our observations from the microscope, Ali abruptly said, “Look, Daniel; I apologise for being a bitch a while ago. I’m okay now. More than okay, really, since I’m now dating a college guy, ever since Susan and I went down to UCLA to hit a college party, and I met the guy there. Anyway, you don’t have to worry about me hitting on you anymore. Oh, I’m not even mad about the hickey thing anymore.”   
I let a smile take over my face, and my tense shoulders loosened. After that, we did our lab experiment without any stress or worry. In fact, I was happy for Ali, since she won’t obsess over me anymore.

The rest of the day was boring as usual, and the school day ended with a ordinary soccer practice, but Coach had me assist with strategies rather than practicing since I was supposed to be on the bench for the rest of the season, even though my knee felt okay, but Coach insisted on safety rather than risking it for the rest of the season. I glared at Dutch as he ran past as I was still pissed at him. So was Johnny, but he did not show it when he was around the other oblivious Cobras or the teen ‘Hills’ circle.

“…And she was really nice. At first, it was somewhat weird. But at least she doesn’t have a thing for me anymore.” I was summarising what happened in biology with Ali to Johnny as we headed to Mr. Miyagi’s workroom. Mom left us a note to say the sink was having problems again and to get Mr. Miyagi to look at it again. So here we were, walking to Mr. Miyagi’s office to ask him to fix it. Johnny nodded, but I could see some hesitation there, as if he thought Ali would try to interfere again somehow. Since Ali was a sore subject between us and brought up a history of issues that we would not want to rehash again, I quickly changed the subject.

“Remember I had a black eye when I first visited you at your house?” I asked Johnny, who nodded. “See, the night before was the Halloween dance, and I played a prank on Dutch, I put a hose above him while he was smoking his spliff and got him drenched, but he and the others chased me and grabbed me before I could climb the chain link fence and played the Cobra Kai version of piggy in the middle with me, but along came Mr. Miyagi who instantly launched an offensive on my behalf – one minute they’re standing, the next, they were on the ground, groaning in pain.” I finished, chuckling. 

Johnny did not laugh. Instead, he was aghast. “Daniel, if Mr. Miyagi coincidentally didn’t come along, you would have been seriously hurt. Possibly in a coma in the hospital, due to them.” Johnny said. I nodded with emphasis, wincing. I could see, from Johnny’s disgusted and angered expression that this was one of the instances that Johnny instantly disliked Dutch, Tommy and Bobby. Jimmy was a wholly different problem. That teen always went along with whatever the others did or behaved and never spoke up against them due to peer pressure of the others. However, Johnny dropped the subject since we now were at Mr. Miyagi’s door.

We knocked and waited for Mr. Miyagi to welcome us in. Once he did, we entered the poky janitor-like office of Mr. Miyagi, and I was greeted by his usual “Konnichiwa, Daniel-san.” I quickly introduced Johnny to the Okinawan janitor, who bowed and said “Konnichiwa, Johnny-san”. The blonde Cobra-Kai watched Mr. Miyagi trim his bonsai plant, and became fascinated by how small the miniature trees were, and started asking questions after questions about the bonsai. I let out a sigh of relief. I just knew Johnny would pursue the issue regarding the Halloween incident, but the gods had given me a reprieve this time. 

While Johnny was peering awestruck at the bonsai closest to him, I quietly asked Mr. Miyagi “The kitchen sink is giving Ma more trouble again, can you come up to the apartment to fix it?” and he answered “Hai. I will fix soon.”  
“Thanks.” I summoned a smile for him and tugged at Johnny’s sleeve of his red Cobra Kai jacket as I dragged him out of Mr. Miyagi’s workshop and said, “C’mon, let’s go to the beach.” I needed to distract him.

We walked down to the beach and sat down, with my back against Johnny’s chest. We quietly watched the sinking sunset and absorbing the noise of the surf and the wind.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Training & A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> AN: The discussion between Miyagi and Daniel regarding Daniel’s approach to Karate is from the movie. I don’t actually ‘own’ the words, however I just paraphrased it a little.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

Daniel and I were sitting at the dining table, tackling our homework. We made sure our…relationship did not interfere with our studies, no matter what. We heard a knock at the front door, Daniel pulled the pen that was in his mouth while he was ruminating over his geometry problem and tossed it on his open notebook and quickly answered the door, relieved to ignore homework for a while.

“Oh, hello Mr. Miyagi.” Daniel said in surprise, and then noticed the toolbox he was carrying. “Oh, right, you’re here to fix the faucet again.” I rolled my eyes at Daniel’s forgetfulness.

“Konnichiwa, Johnny-san.” Mr. Miyagi greeted me, bowing. I returned the greeting in kind. 

As we were watching Mr. Miyagi start fiddling with the faucet, I noticed Daniel was looking a bit distracted.  
“Hey. You okay?” I asked concernedly. Daniel looked at me, shrugged and said “Dunno. I’ve sorta noticed Dutch, Bobby and Tommy watching me. I think they’re up to something.”

I straightened, narrowing my eyes at him “What, do you thinking that they’re gonna launch a surprise attack on you - again?” I asked.  
Daniel shrugged morosely, his shoulders hunched over.

“Maybe it’s time for me to learn to defend myself. Can you teach me?” he asked me.  
I winced.  
“Daniel, all I know is what Kreese taught me. And his techniques are-” I cut myself off not wanting to reveal the worse of what Kreese had done, other what Daniel had witnessed, which was a numerous amount of push-ups on knuckles.

I noticed Daniel wince at my silent implication of Kreese’s technique of using violence to teach karate to his students. The violence I had experienced had encouraged me to misuse karate against Daniel to bully him in the first place. Then I remembered that Daniel told me Mr. Miyagi had subdued the other Cobras and rescued an unconscious Daniel on Halloween night.

I turned to Mr. Miyagi, who just finished tightening a new pipe part and was cleaning his hands on a cloth. I asked him “Mr. Miyagi, will you teach Daniel some basic karate? Just for defence purposes in case he gets attacked.”

“What? But Johnny-” Daniel protested. I put a hand up to silence him, and said “Look. I can’t be there all the time to either stop them or rescue you.” Then I refocused on the Okinawan janitor. Miyagi replied “Hai. Meet afternoon my place.”

I grinned in victory, ignoring Daniel’s worried expression. After Daniel saw Mr Miyagi to the door, he turned to me and said “What if Dutch and the others catch wind of it? What if I’m not good enough? What-” I forestalled Daniel’s worried questions with a kiss.  
“It will be fine. I have faith in you. You’ll see.” I smiled.

Daniel and I piled into my Avanti and followed Mr Miyagi’s truck out to his place. I watched Mr Miyagi say to Daniel “Wait right here.” Then I smirked as I watched Daniel fan-boy over Mr Miyagi’s cars, particularly the yellow one. As he came back, carrying a bucket filled with foamy water and sponges in his hand. Mr Miyagi asked Daniel “You ready?” and Daniel’s nervous “Guess so.”

As I watched Mr Miyagi motion Daniel down to his knees, I listened intently as Mr Miyagi said to Daniel “Walk on road hm? Walk left side, safe. Walk right side, safe. Walk middle, sooner or later-” I stifled a laugh as Mr Miyagi made a squishing motion “Get squish just like grape. Here, karate, same thing. Either you karate do ’yes’ or karate do ‘no.’ you karate do “guess so.’ like grape. Understand?” Daniel nodded his head backing his motion up with words “Yeah, I understand.”  
Mr Miyagi said “Now ready?” Daniel seriously said “Yeah, I’m ready.”  
The Okinawan said “We make sacred pact. I promise to teach karate to you, you promise learn. I say, you, do no questions. That’s your part. Deal?” I laughed as I saw Mr Miyagi put the wet sponge in Daniel’s hand in lieu of a handshake to seal the deal and him looking confused. Daniel shot me a glare of annoyance as he heard my laugh.

After the gruelling training session Daniel had that afternoon, He shifted uncomfortably in the passage seat. He was groaning and trying to stretch his shoulders and complaining at how much cars he had to wash and wax, muttering the chant “wax on, wax off” under his breath. I had to stifle my laughter. I had caught on to Mr. Miyagi’s strange teaching method, recognising the actual circular motions were similar to the blocking movements of karate. When I met Mr Miyagi’s eyes, I had an unspoken agreement with Mr Miyagi not to let Daniel know what the lessons actually were until he understood exactly what was taught.

In the apartment, I watched Daniel flop onto the couch and mumbling into his pillow, but somehow hearing him say, “God I feel like a limp noodle. I just don’t want to move.”  
I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at him and shot back “Then don’t.”  
I grabbed his shoulder and started rubbing at it, giving it a good massage. I smirked at the pleasured groans invoked from him. I moved over to the other shoulder, copying the rubbing motions.

“You’re good at that. Why don’t you become a masseuse?” Daniel teased me in between groans. I grinned good-naturedly. 

After a few weeks go by, with Daniel grumbling about his training, complaining about sanding the wooden decking and more recently, about painting the fence. He was confused about why he had to do chores as he thought he would do actual training. School was kicking our butts with upcoming exams, which we were studying furiously for and Daniel finally returning to light soccer training with Coach supervising him.

It was Friday afternoon, and we were doing our history homework. I looked up as Daniel said suddenly “Why don’t we go to the game tonight? Forget that we have societal pressures at school and just…find our balance.”  
I asked curiously “Find our balance?”  
Daniel smiled and said “Well, during our training sessions, I’ve found out that Mr Miyagi has this Tai-Chi like perspective on life. All about finding your balance, balance is key in life… all that kind of stuff.”  
I tossed my pen on top of my book and said “Why not? You have a night off from training since you have caught on to what Sensei Miyagi is doing with your training since yesterday.” I shot him a smirk, remembering the sight of Daniel almost giving up and yelling at his sensei until Mr Miyagi ordered Daniel to show him the learnt motions. I had remembered how understanding had hit him once we left the Okinawan sensei’s place, with Daniel repeating the blocking movements to himself in awe.

I shook off the short memory, to see Daniel rolling his eyes in response to my smart ass reply. After packing our homework, we both quickly had showers and re-dressed, I was wearing my Cobra Kai jacket with a black fitted shirt underneath and jeans paired with sneakers. I readjusted my black headband as Daniel came out, dressed in his new hooded sweatshirt, jeans and his faded sneakers. I grinned at him, swung my arm around him and manoeuvred him out, grabbing the apartment keys and swinging the door shut behind us in one move and headed down the stairs to my car, admiring it with a fond smile as I headed towards it.

We came out of the stadium, talking excitedly about the game we just watched “…Did you see number four do that awesome scissoring move?” I said while mimicking the move with my hands. Daniel grinned “How about number six do that awesome swerve shot pass to number two who did a flying volley move that shot the ball into the goal?”  
I nodded grinning.  
“This has been the most awesome night. I needed it. Thanks.” Daniel said with a smile. I swung an arm over his shoulder, hugging him to my side “No problem.” I turned my head to shoot him a grin while we walked to my car.  
Suddenly, I felt rather saw Daniel stop.  
“What’s the matter?” I asked, seeing his shocked expression.  
Daniel nodded towards to the front of us to my car. I looked back to front of us, and then my smile slid off my face in shock.

“Mom?” I asked, still shocked. Mom, dressed to the nines as usual was standing by my car, looking nervous. “What are you doing here?” I asked nervously. I felt Daniel find my hidden hand and squeezed it supportively.  
“Honey, your father…he-he left. Apparently, he had been embezzling money from the clients. Agents from the SEC came and questioned me two weeks ago, and when I told your father what happened, he told me not to worry about it, but just last week he just packed up and left one night.” 

Surprised by Mom’s admission, I was struck silent. Mom continued on saying something about now being a social outcast through a mass ostracism by the DAR members and her so-called friends at Valley Oaks, then concluded with “I want you to come home, honey.... say something, John.”

Daniel nudged me, I glanced at him and he smiled at me reassuringly. “I’ll think about it Mom. Okay?” Mom nodded and left. I watched her go, shoulders slumped.  
“Don’t worry about it now. Let’s just go and grab something to eat.” Daniel said reassuringly, as he curled his fingers around my belt loops on my jeans and drew me in for a kiss.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Christmas Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> A/N:  
I know, I know I shamelessly ‘stole’ Leonard Hofstadter’s “It’s a Saturnalia miracle” line (from Big Bang Theory, “The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis”) and ‘paraphrased’ by putting Christmas instead, but I just can’t help it I wanted this chapter to end all ‘fluffy’ :p

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I turned and snuggled into Johnny’s chest, not wanting to open my eyes, feeling Johnny draw me closer to him then kissing my neck. I mumbled “I don’t want to move.”

He gave me a deep and satisfying kiss. “Merry Christmas.” He said, and then kissed me again. Johnny then sat up and quickly shucked off his boxers and chucked them somewhere away from the bed and turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. I quickly obeyed, mimicking him and chucking my boxers in the same direction Johnny threw his. He straddled me and gently pushed me down, moving down with me, his eyes a dark blue, all lit up with lust and passion. As our cocks touched each other, we groaned simultaneously. Johnny then began to rub against me, the friction sending electrifying sensations to our cocks. 

Johnny then initiated a side-roll, rolling me on my side, and then copied my position, but in reverse, his cock bobbing in my face. I felt his wet mouth engulf my cock, and I realized I could return the favor while he was blowing me.

I started alternating licking and sucking at his balls then switched my attention to Johnny’s thick cock. I slid my mouth over the head of his cock, while grabbing his ass as I slowly began to inch my mouth down the girth of his length until I was deep-throating him. I could hear Johnny let a mumbled groan which vibrated around my cock, arousing me more. I copied him, letting out a hum. I grinned around Johnny’s cock as I heard him let out an aroused groan again. I let out a moan of discontent when I felt him let my cock go, but the moan was cut off by a short but hard kiss from him, followed by a longer, passionate kiss, followed by a withdrawal in which I gripped his lower lip in my teeth, making him groan again. Johnny began to rubbing his cock teasingly against mine as his lips covered mine again. With the friction accelerating, no sooner than later, we both came.

I sighed heavily as I untangled myself from Johnny and quietly snuck back and collapsed on the couch and stretched out, staring at the twinkling Christmas tree that was in the corner near the piece of crap television.

I shook out of my random thoughts as Ma entered, wearing her favourite terry robe, mumbled out a “Merry Christmas” in my direction before bee lining for the coffeepot. Ma always needed a mug or two of coffee before she could become more aware. As soon as the smell of coffee and sizzling bacon permeated the air, Johnny came swaggering in, with a grin on his face saying “Merry Christmas, Lucille, Daniel.” Then sat down next to me, watching whatever was on the television as the moment. No sooner, Ma called “Boys, breakfast!”

Suddenly starving, we quickly took our places at the tale, starting to eat the bacon, eggs, French toast and hash browns that were piled on our plates. In between bites, Johnny snuck his bare foot over mine and began massaging my ankle then lightly running his foot up my calf and knee whilst smirking at me over the table. I returned the sensations onto his other foot, until his foot inched towards my cock.

Glaring at him, I grabbed his foot and pinched the underside of his foot near the big toe harshly, simultaneously giving Johnny a subtle nod towards Ma; who was oblivious to what was going on. Johnny winced and pulled his foot back, getting the message. 

Once breakfast was over, the three of us went over to the tree and sat under it, tugging the presents over, reading the tags and passing them to the right person. Ma got a new cookbook and her favourite chocolates from Johnny and I as a combined present and Johnny got nice knitted black sweater and chocolate from Ma, a free mechanic’s voucher for his ‘bike from me, while Johnny gave me a new soccer ball (my old one got pierced by a pocket knife a while ago during Dutch’s power-mad trip as Cobra Kai leader one afternoon) along with a humorous shirt.  
As I tugged open a Christmas tree decorated wrapping on a smallish present, I discovered a new copy of The Lord Of The Flies. I grinned; my old copy had been falling apart, due to it being repeatedly read. I got up to give Ma a thankful hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

I noticed Johnny watching with a wistful face at the familial scene. I glanced at Ma, who understood instantly, and picked up the car keys on the kitchen counter and handed them to me. “C’mon, let’s go.” I said to Johnny, who left his small pile of presents and followed me to the door and pulling on light jackets due to the low wintry weather. I led him to Ma’s car. As we were on the road, Johnny asked me “What’s going on, where are we going?”  
I smiled mysteriously “Giving you my unsaid Christmas present.” Then as Johnny realized where we were going as certain landmarks became familiar to him.  
“Oh.” he said, and then was quiet for the rest of the drive.

As we pulled into the driveway, he stared out at the opulent house in front of him. We both got out of the car and leaned against the car, still staring at the house. As Johnny dithered hesitantly, I said “Your Mom would want to see you. Especially this time of the year, after all it’s the time of the year of miracles and forgiveness.” Then I nodded towards the door of the house.

“Go. I’ll wait.” I said with an encouraging smile. I watched him go up to the door, press the doorbell. The willowy figure of Irene Lawrence opened the door, and for a minute the two of them just stared at each other, then Johnny made the move, enveloping her with a hug.

My smile widened into a joyful one. “It’s a Christmas miracle.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Prom & Lusty Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny attend prom. It doesn't exactly turn out like their fantasies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This Fanfiction plot is all mine.
> 
> A/N: the ‘mysterious’ drug mentioned in this chapter is GHB, and athletes usually use it as an anabolic ‘steroid’, therefore the mention of Dutch’s brother in this chapter. Not only GHB is an anabolic ‘steroid’, small doses of it acts as a stimulant and aphrodisiac, backing up the reason why Daniel is out-of-it at Prom later on in this chapter.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

I was back living with Mom at the house. Apparently Mom hired a barrage of pro bono lawyers and sued the SEC for freezing her and my assets since the SEC thought that they were used to fund Dad’s embezzling plan from Dad’s company. The lawyers had proof that Mom’s money and my trust fund weren’t involved, and that they were ‘old money’ coffers. Mayfair money, money that were her parents; my grandparents money. She won the case and got the money re-released and the house re-released under her name. She also filed a subpoena for divorce while she was at it so if Dad ever got arrested he would be served with the divorce papers at once.

Tonight was prom night, and I was both terrified and looking forwards to the experience. We’ve agreed to meet there, under the pretence of ‘going stag’, and to matching red rose boutonnières that nobody wouldn’t notice. I jumped into my Avanti and drove over to the high school and parked. As I entered the gymnasium, I scanned the crowd of dancing students for Daniel’s face. Unfortunately I didn’t see him, but I saw Ali dancing with her college guy who was her date. I rolled my eyes.

As I uncomfortably danced with Susan as she tried to be handsy, I caught sight of Daniel as he entered the gym with Fernandez and a couple of other Reseda kids. Freddy made a beeline for the punch bowl, while Daniel leaned against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous but was unsuccessful, since Ali had noticed him and dragged him onto the dance floor for a group dance during a fast song. I stifled laughter as I noticed Ali getting too close and too flirty and Daniel uncomfortably trying to shift away from her. I had previously noticed Ali’s date flirting with Susan, and Susan’s reciprocating straightaway which spurred Ali into dancing with Daniel to try to make her date jealous. I thought I’d be angry and jealous but I was amused instead. I watched Daniel get a cup of punch, but put it down when our attention among everyone else’s was caught by Bobby snatching the band singer’s microphone and start drunkenly singing Marvin Gaye’s “Sexual Healing” to his date, who looked both horrified and embarrassed amidst laughter from everybody else. We all watched as Mr. Dickson and Mr. Nutler grab hold of him and start dragging him to the door, all the while making a scene, yelling “Why doesn’t she like me?!?” making the laughter increase again.

I watched Daniel shake his head and pick up his cup again and chug it as if he wanted to erase that scene from his head. Within minutes, I notice he’s acting like he was drunk, I had a cup of the punch, and it wasn’t laced or spiked with alcohol, and he shouldn’t have gotten drunk that fast. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, and scanned the crowd then I noticed Tommy smirking in Daniel’s direction. I stalked over and grabbed hold of his collar and shoved him against the wall and demanded “What is wrong with Daniel?!?” Tommy, afraid of what he saw in my eyes, body language and my expression instantly said “Dutch stole some of his brothers body building pills and for a laugh and to get revenge for the Halloween prank, he put some in LaRusso’s drink. Bobby was just the distraction so he would dose LaRusso’s drink.” I let him go, stalked over to Dutch and thew a punch aimed at his nose. Dutch, angry at the sudden attack punched me back. This escalated into another vicious fight, with people stopping to watch or cheering for me or Dutch.

Then Mr Nutler grabbed ahold of me and pulled me off Dutch, who now was in Mr. Dickson’s hold.  
“He drugged Daniel!” I shouted angrily to Mr. Dickson, who turned a steely eye onto Dutch and asked him if the accusation was true. Dutch, pressured by the principal’s eyes and everybody else watching him he cracked and told the whole story.  
“Mr. Dutchinson, this is unacceptable behaviour. You are expelled, you must leave the school grounds immediately.” Dutch, without an word, left the gymnasium. Mr Dickson turned to Tommy and warned “Mr. King, you are on probation. One more infraction before graduation and you will be expelled as well.” Tommy rolled his eyes but gave him a single nod and disappeared off the dance floor.

I approached an relaxed and extremely happy Daniel, who was being held up by Fernandez. After an quick explanation to him to what happened, I said “Fernandez, I can take Daniel back to my place. I think he’d rather avoid attention from his Mom because she fusses over him whenever he gets injured. This falls in the category of something she would fuss over.” Fernandez looked at the dazedly figure of Daniel who was distractedly following the strobe lights with a beaming drunk-like grin on his face and grimaced “You’ve got a point, Lawrence.” 

I allowed Fernandez to help me half-carry, half-guide Daniel to my car. After helping Daniel buckle up since he was very distracted, I drove back to my place and with some manhandling from me, I extracted him from the car and let him slump against the wall next to the door as I scrambled for my house keys. I finally located them and unlocked the door and with a shove from me the door was wide enough to let us through. I half-dragged, half-guided Daniel through the door into the lounge room and manoeuvred him to the couch and he fell sideways on the cushions until he pulled himself up and dragged me to him.  
“God you feel so...” he said to me before his hand inched down to my pants. I grabbed his hand before he would undo the button and said “Daniel, no. I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re like this.”  
“But I want you to.” He said, taking off my coat and untucked and undone the buttons to my white shirt and shoved it down to my wrists. 

Reluctantly, I let him struggle to take it off properly. His hands returned to the button of my pants. Sighing I pushed his hand away and stood up and undid the button and unzipped and shoved the pants down and kicked them off aside, leaving me in my boxers. Daniel stood up and gave me a look. His hand went to the hem of my boxers. I decided to tease him a little, so I ducked and went behind his back and blew into his ear. His hand flew to his ear and groaned. That was one of his ‘triggers’ I reached out one hand and gently squeezed his butt, then ran my hand around his hip and onto his thigh up to his hip and pulled him against me, against my hard cock. Then my hand ran downwards until I reached his cock and squeezed, making him groan. Then I undid his button then unzipped. He pulled away from me spun around and gave me a cheeky smile and pushed his pants down to his ankles and kicked them away. He stepped up to me, running his hands upwards, downwards on my chest. I reached an hand out and undid his buttons and slowly and lithely I pushed his shirt down to his wrists. He quickly shoved it off. Then almost in sync, we reached out our hands to touch the one and the other’s boxers, then slipping our hands inside and touching the warm,, throbbing cocks. We groaned at eachother’s touches. Then we helped eachother to take off our boxers and resumed touching eachother’s cocks. With a few minutes of mutual masturbation, Daniel backed off and shoved me onto the couch and straddled me on top as I lay flat. He kissed his way down my body until he reached my cock and with intent staring from him, he opened his mouth and swallowed my cock.

I let out a gasp of both surprise and arousal. I watched him suck, lick and gently bite my cock. After more vigorous mouth caresses from him I felt myself come with a gasp.

Afterwards Daniel crawled up and kissed me. 

Then he fell asleep on my chest, oblivious that I was stuck underneath him.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Aftermath & Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This Fanfiction plot is all mine.

DANIEL LARUSSO POV

I groaned and slowly awoke. Only to get confused by the moving from underneath me.  
“Daniel, can you get off me?” Johnny asked, groaning.

In my confusion, I managed to sit up and slowly get up.   
“How- wha-?” I began to ask confusedly. I rubbed my forehead, trying to remember. Last thing I remember was watching Tommy try to serenade his prom date with a song, and how awful he was.

“Johnny, what happened? Last thing I remember is drinking that punch and Tommy singing…” I told him my last memory.

“Coffee first.” The blonde said with a groan. He stiffly moved from the couch over to the kitchen and switched on the percolator. Within minutes, the smell of coffee permeated the air. Johnny pulled a mug with the Cobra Kai dojo logo on it and poured the coffee in it and added milk and sugar to it. I watched him take a long sip of it.

“Alright, this is pretty much it happened…” he began to tell me the tale of what happened last night, Johnny’s face ranging from tense, to pissed, then elation, then worry.

“Dutch got expelled? That’s awesome.” I commented once Johnny finished, then continued “But what about Tommy?”

Johnny sighed “I’ll talk to him and warn him if he does anything else like the stunt last night again, I’ll ostracize him from the Hills’ clique since I’m the ‘king’ of the high school. Well, at least for the next couple of weeks.” He amended.

I nodded, relieved but then I noticed Johnny was holding something back and instantly demanded him “Was there were anything more to the story?” Johnny blushed and said “Well, since you were drugged, you were acting really lusty.”

“Right. Um, I better go before Mom grounds me.” Then I left, embarrassed and worried, not realizing I left Johnny hurt and confused about my reaction.

A week passed, and all the West Valley High seniors were busy preparing for graduation, emptying the lockers, returning library books and paying any fines 

Even though I was busy with the preparations, I avoided Johnny embarrassed with my actions at prom, thinking that Johnny might have perceived me as a slut and I couldn’t find the exact thing to say, even if I was coherent. Right now, I was in the bathroom. The exact same bathroom where we had our first kiss. This time, I finished my business at the urinal and was washing my hands where Johnny cornered me.

“What the hell? Why did you leave like that?” his angry and confused voice came from behind me. I tensed in surprise, then turned around to find him with his arms folded across his chest.

“Johnny, I was embarrassed. I mean, I didn’t remember what exactly happened.” I nervously said.

“Daniel, it was the best night I had, minus the drugging, and I would love to repeat the experience with you sober.” Johnny said honestly.

“Really?” I asked unsurely, with a small smile upon my face.

“Yes.” Johnny said firmly, then drew me into a kiss. His lips were sure and firm against mine. I returned the kiss.

Suddenly it was graduation day, and all seniors; including Johnny and I were dressed in green robes. 

Before we would sit in our assigned seats, Freddy grabbed my arm and said in a low tone “Grad party at Brown’s tonight, we gatecrash at the same time as we did at Lawrence’s last time.”

I hid my glee as I nodded, then Freddy let my arm go and I went to find my assigned seat.

When we were both seated, which was to each other due to nobody else having any alphabetically ordered letters between our surnames, Lawrence and LaRusso, Johnny and I exchanged sly glances. To nobody’s surprise, Johnny was voted Valedictorian by the student body.

Principal Dickson cleared his throat and began “As principal of West Valley High, I would like to introduce the valedictorian of the class of 1984, Johnny Lawrence.” Among everyone I clapped, my hands aching due to my claps being louder and more vigorous. 

Johnny stood up and walked up the stairs and took the lectern and fumbled with a folded piece of paper then spread it out and glanced at it then began “Ladies and gentlemen, fellow graduating seniors, teachers and Principal Dickson, good afternoon. Today is about you graduates. I’m honored to be here to congratulate you today. There are some people here who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever…” he paused and sent me a quick smile, one nobody noticed then continued “As we prepare ourselves today to leave high school and enter the real world. Life will be something you experience. It is essential that you follow your heart, which will create your own success. Trust yourself to use your intuition and learn from your mistakes and the mistakes of others, and even if failure in life is inevitable, you have the power to change your lives and your futures. My last words to you all: Have courage to follow your heart and intuition and be true to yourself. May your futures bring you worthwhile success and inspiration to you all. So, class of 1985 congratulations!” everybody either cheered or clapped. Johnny returned to his seat, grinning.

Principal Dickson sent a glare to Bobby and Tommy almost in warning not to ruin graduation. The boys sent angelic looks at him. To me, they were up to something and I hoped it wasn’t aimed at me this time. The ceremony almost went smoothly until Tommy received the scroll, he spun around and mooned his naked ass to the audience then yelled “Goodbye suckers!” and stuck his middle finger up to the audience and ran off before Principal Dickson or Mr Nutler (who was assisting with the handing out of the scrolls) would grab him, making Mr Nutler lose his shit and immediately and loudly say “I quit!” and storm off, leaving Principal Dickson gaping in his direction. I shook my head, of course Tommy would get one more jab in at his hated teacher. I herd Johnny try and stifle his laughter, his shoulders shaking.

It was night, and I was already at the party. I wandered around the overindulgence of the party, beer cup in hand. Ali and her date were making out and nearly rounding second base, Bobby was entertaining a group of college ladies, Tommy was smirking at a group of underclassmen that snuck into the party and was captured by a couple of graduates and was forced to strip down to their boxers and serving Tommy and their captors with beer. Susan was dancing with a group of girls, some of them flirtingly towards a couple of guys checking them out.

A hand snuck out and pulled my arm, making me stumble into an empty room, the light blinking on to find that Johnny was in front of me. Johnny grinned at me and said, “Congrats graduate!”

I grinned “You too. You know, I liked your Valedictorian speech, it kicked ass.”

He nodded his thanks, then pulled me to his chest. He nodded, then pulled me to his chest, and wrapping one arm around my hips, then touched his lips to mine. Within minutes, we were lost in our kiss, our hands roaming up and down our bodies.

“Do you-“ he asked while stopping our make out, panting. I parted my lips to ask, then caught on what he was asking.

“Yeah. It’s like a requisition isn’t? Losing your virginity on Prom Night or at an After-Grad party?” I asked teasingly. 

“Are you really sure?” His tone was serious, his fingers fingering my dark blue button up shirt, then trailed them down to the edges of my shirt.

“Yeah.” I answered in a sure tone.

Getting his answer, he trailed his fingers up and undid my tie and threw it to the wayside and quickly undid my shirt.

“Really?!?” He grunted when the shirt opened showing an white undershirt.

“Ma insisted on it. That and boxers. Lemme help.” Within minutes our nice clothes were in a pile somewhere, as we were too focused on each other.

“Finally.” He pulled me to him, and resumed kissing, then started to touch eachother’s cocks. Johnny backed me up to the guest bed that was smack in the middle of the room.

“What position should we-?” Johnny asked doubtfully.  
“You on top of me. I wanna see you.” I said blushingly.

He fumbled around in the nightstand next to the bed and let out a satisfied grunt as he held up the bottle of lube. “We owe our thanks to whoever used this room.” He snickered.

I grabbed at him and pulled him back onto me and resumed kissing him, this time with more passion.

After some foreplay, Johnny finally lubed up his cock and placed it at my hole and slowly pressed in. Whenever he saw pain on my face, he stopped until I gave him a nod. Within minutes, I had adjusted to all of him and were panting heavily or muffling our groans, moving closer to each other and skin slapping against eachother’s. 

We were into each other so much we didn’t notice the door opening until we heard a feminine scream from the doorway. We stopped, our heads simultaneously turning to the door. 

Ali stood there with her date, white with shock. Her eyes went to me and I knew instantly that she worked out what the hickey connection was and fainted. Her date didn’t grab her as he was awkwardly stammering excuses and trying to back out of the room.

Johnny and I exchanged small stifled grins of laughter.

Ali stirred a couple minutes then with her date’s help, she got up and started babbling on about us and asking us questions, then instantly straightened and said “I gotta tell Susan.” And fled. Her date tossed us a look of apology and chased after her.

“Should we stop her?” I asked Johnny concernedly. 

Johnny shook his head while saying “Nah, we graduated. No point to keep it secret anymore.” And dragged me close for a kiss again.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Karate Kid™ franchise. Neither goes for the characters of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, or any of the mentioned Cobra Kai members, or any other mentioned characters. This Fanfiction plot is all mine.

JOHNNY LAWRENCE POV

The after-math of the revelation of our relationship by a loud Ali during the post-grad party wasn’t much of a reaction. Dutch just threw his empty beer can against the wall and left with Tommy silently following him. Bobby just ignored me and resumed talking to the chick he was trying to pick up. Jimmy appeared at my side and gave his silent support with a hand on my shoulder. Susan and Barbara among the other Encino Hills girls was gleefully listening to Ali who was holding court near the punch bowl tell all, not realizing her date had drifted off and was talking to another girl. Freddy Fernandez came up to us and said to Daniel first “I told you that girl was wracked in the first place, LaRusso. Lawrence, if you break this dude’s heart, karate or no karate I’m gonna kick your ass.” He finished with bravado, glaring at me. I nodded with a faint smile at Fernandez. I grabbed Daniel’s hand and said “C’mon, lemme drive you home.”

I was shaken back into the present by a wet Daniel climbing onto my lap and pushing my book about Okinawa out of the way and kissing me deeply. We were at the cabin at the lake. I had finally granted the promise from back when we had the overnight field trip to bring him here. It was now summer, and Daniel and I were still going strong. In fact, after Lucille met her new husband, I nearly freaked out thinking Daniel would have to move to Fresno, but Mr. Miyagi offered for Daniel to stay at his place until we both decided what to do. But then Mr. Miyagi got a telegram about his sick father and with more panic, arguing and the silent treatment from Daniel to his mother, Daniel was going to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi. And me being the lovesick fool (according to Bobby after he finally started talking to me again) I bought a ticket and would be flying there with them, not bearing to be separated by Daniel as I was afraid that he would find someone else over there.

I focused back onto Daniel as hands trailed up to my shirt. I was bare feet and wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and my bandana stuck into my hair as usual. I was quickly divested of my shirt and I grabbed at his grey shirt and pulled it off and tossed it sideways not caring where it landed. Within minutes we were both naked and panting heavily as Daniel pressed down on my cock holding my shoulders and intensely looking into my eyes.

“I love you.” He said in between pants.

“I love you too.” I say back, my grip tightening.

Afterwards, we watched the sunset, the sky slowly turning from orange and red to a lavender color, then to a dark purple, then it was officially night, the stars twinkling and shining. Daniel gave me a cheeky grin, and quick as a snake he reached out and tweaked my nipple and jumped up and ran towards the jetty laughing his head off.

At first, I was struck silent by his cheekiness; then I quickly stood up, knocking my chair over and chased him, hearing his laughter “You’re going to pay, LaRusso!” I yelled chasing him, all the while thinking that this time the words rang with playful tease as opposed to with the hurtful rage in my words I said to him in the past.

_Perhaps we should revisit the bathroom again at our 20 year reunion…_


End file.
